KOMITMEN
by monggu kai
Summary: Selalu saja seperti ini…..selalu terulang dan terus terulang. Kai tak sanggup untuk mengusir Sehun dengan kejam walaupun pria itu sebenarnya pantas untuk diusir dari sana. HUNKAI...HUNKAI...HUNKAI... Chap 7 update !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Akhirnya selesai juga meeting ku dengan investor luar negeri itu hari ini. Aku lega sekali sekarang. Proyek pembangunan real estate di Gwangju akan segera beres sepertinya. Tinggal mengurus proyek kerjasama dengan perusahaan di Jeju berarti. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit bersantai dan bersenang-senang nanti malam. Sudah lama rasanya tidak melepas penat diluar.

Tiba-tiba sekretarisku masuk ke ruangan ku dengan membawa kotak makanan.

"Sajangnim…ini titipan dari kekasih anda tadi" jawabnya.

Aku mendesah pelan. Kenapa dia rajin sekali sih membuatkan ku bekal? apa dia tak capek membuatnya?

Aku saja bosan makan masakannya hampir setiap hari. Jujur saja, masakan kekasihku agak sedikit "payah". Tapi aku akan memakannya nanti walaupun aku bisa membeli makanan terlezat di Korea sekalipun. Tidak ingin saja membuat usahanya memasak dan mengantarkannya ke kantor ku sia-sia. Jika seperti ini, makin sulit saja untuk membuat hubungan kami putus.

Sebenarnya aku dan kekasihku tidak sedang bertengkar. Hanya saja aku "sedikit" bosan dengan hubungan kami. Tahun ini hubungan kami hampir sepuluh tahun. Aku dan kekasihku sudah berpacaran sejak kelas 1 SMA. Usia kami kira-kira 16 tahun saat itu. Putus-nyambung juga sudah biasa menjadi bumbu hubungan kami dalam 9 tahun belakangan ini. Dia adalah cinta pertama ku, tapi aku ragu kalau dia adalah cinta terakhir ku.

Aku adalah laki-laki yang ingin memiliki banyak kesenangan dalam hidup, begitu pula saat menjalin hubungan. Walaupun aku sangat mencintai kekasihku, tak jarang aku "sedikit" bermain dibelakangnya. Untuk kesenangan saja….dan tak lebih. Aku hanya menggunakan perasaan pada kekasihku. Aku hanya mencintainya seorang, tapi karena kami sudah sangat saling mengenal satu sama lain, aku merasa hubungan kami sedikit hambar. Entah lah….aku bingung mendeskripsikan hubungan ku dengan kekasih ku ini.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini permintaannya sedikit mengusikku. Dia ingin aku melamar nya cepat-cepat mengingat hubungan kami yang sudah sangat jauh dan lama. Sebenarnya wajar saja ia meminta ku menikahinya. Kami sudah sama-sama berumur 26 tahun dan sudah memiliki karier masing-masing.

Tapi seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku sudah mulai sedikit bosan dengan hubungan kami ini. Aku tidak ingin salah melangkah untuk mengambil keputusan tentang pernikahan dalam hidupku. Saat ini saja aku merasa bosan, apalagi saat kami menikah nanti? aku tidak ingin kehidupan pernikahan yang membosankan. Aku merasa dia bukan orang yang tepat ku ajak menikah. Dan lagi, aku merasa masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Ada banyak hal-hal yang ingin ku lakukan kedepannya dan melepaskan kehidupan bebas ku untuk sebuah pernikahan, aku sungguh tidak rela. Pernikahan sungguh masih jauh dalam benakku.

_HUNKAI_

Memutuskan kekasih bukanlah perkara mudah jika mengingat kenangan yang kau ukir bersamanya terlalu banyak. Kekasih ku adalah sosok yang sempurna. Ia adalah pria yang sangat baik dan benar-benar mengerti diriku luar dalam. Aku mengira, hanya ibu ku dan dia yang bisa benar-benar memahami sosok ku. Tapi setiap pria di dunia ini menginginkan "tantangan" yang lain dalam hidupnya. Aku juga bukanlah pria yang mudah puas. Walaupun kekasihku cukup hebat di atas ranjang, tapi aku ingin terus berpetualang untuk kesenangan.

Kekasih ku pernah memergoki aku berselingkuh dibelakangnya sekali sewaktu kami baru tamat kuliah dan aku mulai memegang jabatan CEO di perusahaan appa ku. Tentu saja kami bertengkar hebat waktu itu. Kami sepakat untuk putus. Tapi itu bertahan hanya satu minggu, karena di hari ke 8 kekasihku menemui ku dan mengatakan dia sangat rindu padaku. Aku sangat terharu dan juga senang, karena hanya aku lah pria yang dilihatnya.

Aku sebagai kekasihnya tentu saja bangga akan hal itu. Membuat seseorang tergila-gila padamu adalah suatu kebanggaan. Tapi sekarang aku menyesali kebanggaanku itu, karena aku tidak tahu solusi dari kejenuhan hubungan kami ini. Mungkin sedikit bermain dengan beberapa wanita cantik dan pria manis di bar bisa menghiburku nanti malam. Hal seperti itu selalu menjadi pelarianku biasanya.

_HUNKAI_

Malam minggu selalu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi dunia malam. Tentu saja tak terkecuali bagi ku. Biasanya tiap malam minggu aku akan kencan dengan kekasihku, tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Aku berbohong padanya kalau aku akan lembur di kantor mengerjakan proyek perusahaan. Tentu saja dia percaya, aku gampang membohongi kekasihku yang manis itu. Makan malam romantis serta jalan-jalan bersama anak-anak anjing kekasihku seperti biasanya terdengar membosankan dipikiran ku sekarang. Aku ingin sedikit liar malam ini.

_HUNKAI_

Pagi hari aku terbangun di apartemenku. Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena mabuk-mabukan tadi malam. Akhhhh…..walaupun begitu tetap tak ada penyesalan, aku benar-benar menikmati waktu ku itu. Ku lihat sekeliling ranjangku, berantakan sekali…..

Ada 2 wanita jalang yang ku sewa tadi malam. Mereka lumayan menyenangkan juga. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk memenuhi hasrat liar ku. Sepertinya aku harus mengusir mereka. Aku ingin tidur nyaman seharian ini rasanya.

"Oppa….gomawo untuk tadi malam….kau sangat hebat" kata pelacur pirang itu

"Tak masalah…cepatlah pergi dari sini"

"Kapan-kapan panggil kami lagi ya…aku tidak sabar untuk kau cumbu lagi" sahut si imut itu.

"Hahahaha….oppa memang hebat" teriak kedua pelacur itu sambil memelukku.

Ctarrrrrrr…..

Ku lihat sup daging dan bubur kacang merah terjatuh di lantai apartemenku.

Deg!..….ku lihat Kai kaget melihat kami. Dia terlihat marah melihat kedua pelacur itu.

Aku segera mengusir 2 wanita itu pergi. Mengerti situasi, 2 wanita itu pergi takut-takut dari apartemenku saat Kai menatap tajam mereka.

"Jadi itu kesibukan mu tadi malam Oh sehun?"

Kemarahan terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Sebenarnya aku malas bertengkar dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ini adalah "pertengkaran" paling tepat yang ku pikirkan.

"Ya….tadi malam aku sibuk bersenang-senang bersama mereka" jawab ku dingin.

Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami pikirku. Walaupun sebenarnya sebagian hatiku mengatakan aku benar-benar brengsek dan keliru atas keputusan ku, tapi aku mengesampingkan cintaku pada Kai sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terus terjebak dalam hubungan yang membosankan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tega membohongi ku Sehun? kenapa kau menghianati perasaan dan kepercayaan ku padamu ?" teriaknya dengan nada agak tinggi.

Sepertinya Kai sangat marah sekarang. Biasanya ia tidak pernah berteriak sekalipun padaku. Ini pertama kalinya. Aku sedikit terkejut juga atas responnya.

"Aku hanya bosan dengan hubungan kita, aku juga pusing tentang pekerjaanku. Jadi aku sedikit bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita murahan tadi"

"Bosan dengan hubungan kita kau bilang? kau keterlaluan Sehun…."

Kai terlihat begitu kecewa dengan perkataanku.

"Ya…aku bosan dengan hubungan kita. Aku juga yakin pasti kau juga merasa sedikit bosankan?

Oh, _come on_ Kai…ini sudah hampir sepuluh tahun hubungan kita. Aku yakin kau pasti merasa sedikit jenuh juga dengan ini semua"

"Aku tidak pernah bosan Sehun…"

"Cih…yang benar saja…kau pasti berbohong !" jawab ku sedikit berteriak juga.

"Kau tahu benar aku sangat mencintai mu Sehun! aku sudah memberikan segalanya untuk mu. Cintaku, tubuhku, perhatianku juga kepercayaan ku. Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan ku?"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Aku juga mencintaimu Kai….kau juga tahu itu. tapi aku sangat jenuh dengan hubungan ini. Aku bosan dengan apa yang kita lakukan selama ini. Aku kehilangan feel cintaku saat aku mengejar mu dulu. Aku sudah tidak tergila-gila dengan mu lagi. Ditambah lagi aku memiliki tanggung jawab besar selama appa ku tidak di Korea untuk mengurus perusahaan. Jadi aku lelah…

Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri dan aku tidak ingin menikah seperti keinginanmu itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita seperti ini. aku ingin…"

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita ya? ternyata kau sudah berfikir sejauh itu dan sangat bosan padaku….." potong Kai cepat.

Ku lihat Kai bertampang murung menatap ku.

"Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan pekerjaanku dan kau sering mengungkit–ungkit tentang masalah pernikahan. Kau makin memberi tekanan padaku"

"Aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku Sehun….tapi aku masih memikirkan mu dan hubungan kita"

"Jangan kau samakan pekerjaan Dancer mu itu dengan pekerjaan CEO yang sangat sibuk sepertiku Kai. Karena itu tidak sebanding"

"…."

"…..."

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam di ruang tamu apartemenku itu.

"Kau memang bukan Sehun ku yang dulu lagi. Baiklah….kalau kau sudah sangat jenuh denganku. Aku tidak bisa memaksa perasaan mu untuk tetap mencintaiku lagi. Karena aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang suka dipaksa Sehun"

"Dengar Kai…"

"Maaf kan aku Sehun… aku membuat mu menderita dengan permintaan ku. Mungkin perpisahan ini bisa membuatmu senang"

Kai menangis pelan mengatakan kalimat putus kami itu. Aku bergerak dari tempat ku ingin menghapus air matanya. Tapi Kai melangkah mundur dan menjauhi ku.

"Sebenarnya bukan perpisahan sakit seperti ini yang ku inginkan Kai. Sungguh….aku masih mencintai mu "

"Kau tidak mencintai ku lagi Sehun. Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin tega menghianati cintaku"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terikat komitmen Kai. Aku masih ingin hidup bebas. Masa muda kita masih panjang dan aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku. Pernikahan, anak-anak dan segala macamnya aku tidak mau membayangkannya karena itu melelahkan"

Aku emosianal sekali mengungkapkan unek-unek ku terhadap Kai. Kai masih menangis dan terlihat putus asa.

"Aku juga lelah harus terus berbohong pada Orang tua ku tentang kapan kau akan melamar ku. Aku juga lelah berbohong kalau kau adalah pria yang setia setiap Kris pemilik bar yang sering kau datangi menelpon ku kalau kau berselingkuh di belakangku.

Aku juga lelah melihat masakan ku sering kau buang di tong sampah kantor mu. Aku juga lelah akhir-akhir ini menebak kejutan apa yang akan kau berikan saat anniversary 10 tahun hubungan kita 2 minggu lagi. Aku menghayal kau akan melamar ku dengan romantis saat itu tiba. Tapi pagi ini aku sudah mendapat kejutannya ternyata"

Kai terisak–isak mengatakan itu semua. Aku sungguh terkejut dengan fakta itu. Jadi Kai mengetahui semuanya? ya Tuhan…..tapi kenapa dia diam saja?

"Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang karena mu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari selama ini kalau kau malu memiliki pacar pria yang hanya berprofesi sebagai dancer?.

Aku hanya Sebutir debu kotor yang menempel di berlian yang begitu indah berkilau kan menurut mu ?"

"Kai…aku tak bermaksud menghina profesi mu tadi. Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begitu?"

"Aku memang orang yang sensitif Sehun…tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar memahami ku selama 9 tahun ini. Aku lah yang selalu memahami mu. Aku terus menekan keegoisanku agar bisa terus bersama mu"

Aku hanya terdiam dalam situasi ini.

"Baiklah…I think it's over here"

Kai berbalik pergi sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kai….."

"Oh ya….maafkan aku mengotori lantai apartemen mu Sehun ssi. Awalnya aku khawatir tentang mu yang lembur tadi malam jadi aku memasakkan makanan tak enak itu untuk mu pagi ini. Tapi sepertinya kau bisa membuang sampah itu sekarang"

Kai pergi dari apartemen ku dengan cepat. Inilah Kai….dia selalu bisa membuat aku menyesali perbuatan burukku padanya. Apa aku sangat keterlaluan padanya selama ini? apa di hari ke 8 setelah kami putus ia akan kembali padaku dan akan mengatakan "aku rindu padamu" ? aku tak tahu.

Tapi aku tidak mau menyesali keputusanku ini sekarang. Pasti aku akan mendapatkan penggantinya yang lebih baik nanti. Aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau dengan mudah karena aku adalah Oh Sehun. Aku harusnya senang sekarang. Mungkin aku bisa membuat pesta kecil dengan teman-temanku besok sebagai perayaan kembalinya masa lajang ku.

Freedom…I am coming !

TBC

I am back yeorobunnnn….

#gak ada yg peduli. Hahahaha…

Mau sok-sok an buat ff yang feelnya sedih. Tapi entah kenapa saya yang sedih sendiri mbayanginnya kalau jadi Kai. Feelnya pas nulis hilang tah kemana. Jadinya aneh gini.

mbuat ff yang humor n romantis saya gagal, yang sedih apalagi. Jadi saya bingung menentukan keahlian di genre mana saya ahli.

ff saya abal-abal semua. Tapi saya masih belajar juga sih…jadi sekali lagi harap maklumi ya. Chap depan saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF


	2. Chapter 2

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Sudah dua minggu lebih Sehun menikmati masa lajangnya kembali. Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaannya karena ia sungguh sangat bahagia sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka putus dari Kai dan menjadi pria single yang bebas berkencan dengan banyak orang akan semenyenangkan ini. Ia tidak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi dan berbohong pada Kai kalau ia akan bermain serong di belakang.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya memutuskan Kai 2 minggu yang lalu, karena setelahnya ia bisa berkencan dengan Soyu si gadis seksi dan inocent, lalu ia sekarang berkencan dengan si cantik dan imut Dasom. Sehun tidak tahu sampai kapan ia berkencan dengan Dasom, karena ia masih belum mau mengikat hubungan ke tahap pacaran, yang penting bisa bersenang-senang dan _having sex_ dengan wanita itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Sajangnim….Tuan Xi Luhan ada di _waiting room _ingin menemui anda"

Suara Jessica sang sekretaris menginterupsi konsentrasi Sehun di kantornya.

Ada apa sepupunya itu ke kantornya lagi? apa ia mau mengamuk seperti seminggu yang lalu karena ia tahu Sehun memutuskan Kai ?

Sehun berusaha menebak maksud kedatangan hyung nya itu. Jangan sampai Luhan menghajarnya lagi seperti minggu kemarin, Sehun saja tidak menyangka respon hyungnya itu akan marah seperti setan karena tahu perbuatan Sehun pada Kai.

Luhan memang menyayangi Kai seperti adiknya sendiri, dan tentu saja ia kecewa karena putusnya hubungan Sehun dan Kai, dan ia memberi bogem keras di wajah Sehun setelahnya. Saat itu Sehun sungguh merutuki Kai yang bermulut ember dan suka mengadu pada Luhan. Mungkin Kai sakit hati pada nya karena menyakiti hatinya, tapi sekarang Sehun tidak mau membahas Kai lagi. Baginya Kai adalah masa lalu yang harus dikubur dan dilupakan.

"Baiklah…suruh Luhan hyung masuk Jess…"

Sehun membereskan meja kerjanya dan bersiap menemui hyungnya itu. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah seminggu yang lalu. Jadi Sehun penasaran, apakah hyungnya masih marah padanya atau tidak.

Sehun melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok hyungnya.

"Hai Sehun ah…apakah aku mengganggu waktu kerja mu?" Luhan bertanya lembut khas sekali seorang Xi Luhan.

Dari nada bicara hyungnya itu, Sehun tahu kalau hyungnya tidak terlihat marah padanya. Jadi Sehun senang.

"Sama sekali tidak hyung…ini hampir jam makan siang, jadi pekerjaan ku sudah hampir selesai"

Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mampir ke sini, aku mengunjungi teman ku yang berada di gedung dekat Perusahaan mu, jadi aku sekalian kemari karena aku ingat ucapan kakek tadi pagi yang katanya merindukan mu. Datang lah kerumah, ia sangat merindukan mu sepertinya"

Sehun dan Luhan adalah saudara sepupu dari pihak Ibu. Ibu Luhan adalah kakak kandung ibu Sehun. Karena kedua orang tua Luhan sudah meninggal, maka Luhan dan adiknya tinggal dan diasuh kakek dari pihak ibu mereka.

"Oh begitu…baiklah hyung…kalau ada waktu luang secepatnya aku akan ke sana"

"Baiklah Sehun ah…hyung sepertinya harus segera pulang, aku harus menjemput Yoona di sekolah karena ia pulang agak cepat hari ini"

"Hyung…."

Luhan menatap Sehun karena merasa Sehun memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Sehun ?"

Sehun nampak agak ragu menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada hyungnya.

"Apakah hyung sudah tidak marah lagi padaku karena aku memutuskan Kai? aku tahu hyung sudah menganggap Kai keluarga sendiri dan respon hyung yang memukulku kemarin sungguh membuatku takut hyung benci padaku"

"Kemarin memang aku sungguh marah pada mu karena jadi pria pecundang dan brengsek Sehun ah…pukulan ku itu ku berikan untuk itu, aku kecewa karena memiliki adik seperti mu"

Sehun bisa kembali melihat pancaran kecewa dalam mata hyungnya itu.

"Tapi saat 2 hari lalu tepat hari ulang tahun Kai, dan seharusnya anniversary hubungan kalian yang ke sepuluh, aku mengunjungi Kai untuk menghibur dan merayakan ulang tahunnya, dan aku baru sadar ucapan mu kemarin yang mengatakan Kai tidak cocok sama sekali untukmu itu benar"

Sehun masih serius menelaah ucapan Luhan dengan serius.

"Jangan kau tanyakan perasaan Kai bagaimana saat hari itu, karena aku yakin kau pasti malas memikirkannya"

Luhan tertawa melihat tampang serius Sehun dan menepuk pundak adiknya itu

"Hey…kau serius sekali. Kau pikirkan saja masa indah mu sekarang dan nikmati kebebasan masa muda mu itu. Bukankah itu yang kau ingin kan?

Baiklah, hyung pamit ya…."

Xi Luhan keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut adiknya itu sebelum pergi.

Sehun baru teringat kalau 2 hari lalu seharusnya adalah anniversary 10 tahun hubungannya dengan Kai dan juga hari ulang tahun Kai yang ke 26.

_HUNKAI_

Suasana Club itu begitu ramai oleh pengunjung, tampak di salah satu ruangan VIP Sehun dan teman-temannya sedang duduk berkumpul.

"Sehun ah…ku lihat tadi Dasom mencari mu di bawah"

"Tao…kenapa tak kau suruh dia ke sini, baterai handphone ku habis aku tak bisa menghubunginya"

"Cih..tak sudi aku bicara pada pelacur mu itu"

"Hahahaha…hahahaha…"

Suara teman-teman Sehun ramai menertawakan percakapan itu.

"Hey…aku hanya malas saja menjalin hubungan serius seperti mencari pacar, kalian kan tahu aku baru putus cinta. Jadi aku malas mencari pacar ! kalau aku mau sih…aku bisa mendapatkan wanita terbaik di Korea ini untuk jadi pacar ku"

"Tuan muda Sehun sudah mulai sesumbar teman-teman" mulut berisik Chanyeol juga ikut meramaikan perbincangan itu.

"Tentu saja aku bukan hanya sesumbar. Kalian lihat lah nanti…aku akan menggandeng orang yang mengagumkan untuk ku perkenalkan jadi pacar pada kalian"

"Ooooo…uuuuu…Sehun!..Sehun!...Sehun!"

Suara ruangan mereka makin ribut karena teriakan dan sorak-sorai orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hanya orang bodoh seperti Kai saja mungkin yang mau jadi "pacar" mu Sehun ah…" Suho yang dari tadi diam saja angkat bicara sekarang.

Suasana ribut tadi tiba-tiba jadi hening karena ucapan Suho.

Chanyeol yang sepertinya mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Suho, berusaha mengambil alih suasana.

"Suho yah…kau ini sudah mabuk ya.. cepat sana pulang sebelum kekasih mu tahu kau kelayapan di hari kerja. Hahaha…teman-teman ayo kita lanjutkan minumnya"

Mereka kembali larut dalam euforia minuman beralkohol di Club itu dan kesenangan malam yang Sehun rasakan makin malam makin memabukkan.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya saat hari sudah siang. Ia _hang over_ sekarang, masuk kantor dalam keadaan kacau sungguh bukan pilihan bagus. Dilihatnya dasom juga masih tidur di samping nya dengan keadaan _topless_. Sehun tersenyum dan segera memeluk tubuh indah itu dan akan mengajaknya "bermain" lagi pagi ini.

Sore hari Sehun memutuskan pergi ke rumah kakeknya di Gangnam. Sebagai cucu yang baik, tentu saja ia akan menuruti kemauan kakeknya jika ia menyuruh Sehun datang.

Saat sudah sampai di pelataran luas rumah kakeknya, Sehun melihat Kai bersiap keluar dari rumah itu. Langsung saja Sehun berlari ke luar pagar untuk menemui Kai.

Kai nampak kaget saat Sehun berdiri di depannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke rumah keluarga ku lagi? bukankah kita sudah putus?"

"Aku hanya datang berkunjung menemui kakek dan ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hubungan kita. Permisi aku pergi dulu…"

"Apakah kau mengadu pada kakek ku akan tingkah ku seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan hyung? dasar pengadu!"

Sehun sekarang jadi berfikir jangan-jangan maksud kakeknya menyuruh Sehun datang karena kakeknya akan menghajarnya juga seperti yang dilakukan Luhan karena Kai yang mengadu.

Ia jadi benci melihat Kai sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengadu pada Luhan hyung atau pada kakek, jadi jangan menuduh ku Sehun ssi"

Kai berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun. Ia sungguh tidak ingin bertengkar di tepi jalan begini.

"Oh…aku tahu. Setelah kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan ku, apa sekarang kau mengincar duda seperti Luhan hyung dan mencoba mendekati kakek ku meminta restunya?"

Sehun bicara sambil berjalan saat Kai berusaha berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"Aku tahu tingkah mu setelah kita putus Kai. Kau mendekati putra seorang _Chaebol_ seperti Choi Minho dan juga mendekati superstar seperti Jung Yunho! dan apakah Luhan hyung kau masukkan dalam target buruan mu juga sekarang? ternyata kau tipe penyuka pria kaya….cih! dasar jalang !"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat Sehun selesai melontarkan kalimat tuduhannya itu

"Ya…aku menyukai pria kaya Sehun ssi, aku sengaja mendekati mereka karena aku suka dengan uang mereka untuk kesenangan pribadi ku. Aku memang tipe pria jalang yang selalu menggoda pria-pria kaya. Aku bahkan memberikan tubuhku dulu pada mu secara cuma-cuma kan? aku memang sangat jalang dan menjijikkan. Kau puas dengan jawaban ku Sehun ssi?"

Kai pergi dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menunggu respon Sehun.

Sehun menatap langkah cepat Kai yang meninggalkannya di tepi jalan yang sepi itu.

"Dasar brengsek !"

Sehun jadi bingung menghadapi Kakeknya. Apa alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya nanti? Apalagi kalau Kai sempat mengadu tentang perangai Sehun yang suka berselingkuh dan bertingkah liar di luaran. Pasti ia akan mati di marahi kakeknya.

Sehun masuk kembali ke rumah kakeknya itu dengan agak takut. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak menyiapkan mental ke sini untuk mendengarkan amarah kakeknya.

"Oppa….Sehun oppa ! aku merindukan mu…."

Sehun melihat Yoona berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia jadi tertawa sendiri melihatnya. Ia melepas pelukan Yoona dan mengacak-acak rambut panjang adik Luhan itu.

"Hei jelek… apa kabar mu ?

"Ish…oppa sudah lama tak datang, tapi sekali datang mengatakan aku jelek !" Yoona bersungut marah melihat oppa nya itu.

"Baiklah…apa kabar mu _little princess_? bagaimana sekolah mu?" Sehun bertanya sambil mencium pipi adiknya itu.

"Baik sekali…..oppa tahu, minggu lalu aku memenangkan juara pertama melukis tingkat anak SMP se-kota Seoul. Hebatkan ?"

"Wuahhh…hebat sekali adik ku yang cantik ini. Aku bangga padamu. Jadi apa hadiah yang diberikan Luhan hyung untuk adik kesayangannya ini ?"

"Luhan oppa membelikan ku alat-alat lukis yang baru dan cantik. Aku senang sekali, Kai oppa juga memberi ku Buku pengetahuan tentang tata cara melukis ala seniman Eropa dan memberiku kanvas lukis yang indah tadi"

"Ah…mereka payah sekali memberi hadiah. Oppa akan memberikan mu hadiah yang jauh menarik daripada mereka nanti. Yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan gadis cantik tentu saja"

"Memangnya apa hadiah yang oppa ingin berikan pada ku ?"

"Oppa akan membelikan mu banyak gaun indah dan cantik. Supaya banyak pria di luar sana yang menyukai mu. Bagaimana ?"

"Yeay…oppa baik sekali. Aku sayang padamu" Yoona memeluk Sehun lagi karena tawaran Oppa nya itu.

Sehun tertawa sendiri karena tingkah lucu adiknya itu.

"Pasti Kai oppa beruntung sekali memiliki pacar seperti oppa. Aku jadi iri"

"Memangnya kenapa kau iri padanya?"

"Tentu saja aku iri pada Kai oppa….ia memiliki pacar yang tampan seperti Oppa. Oppa kan orang yang sangat baik, perhatian, kaya, dan juga sangat keren. Pasti Kai oppa bahagia karena oppa sering membelikannya pakaian bagus yang banyak selama ini. Kalau aku sudah besar, ingin mencari pacar yang seperti oppa saja ah…"

Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam karena ucapan polos Yoona itu.

"Oh iya….kakek masih ada tamu di belakang, oppa tunggu saja dulu ya. Aku akan memanggil kakek dulu"

_HUNKAI_

_**~Flasback~**_

"Euhmmm…Sehun ah…terimalah ini. Aku merajut sweeter itu sendiri, karena kata teman sekelas ku aku harus memberi hadiah yang berkesan pada pacar ku sebelum melepaskan masa SMA. Karena belum tentu aku dan kau kuliah di tempat yang sama. Aku tahu rajutan ku jelek sekali, tapi terimalah hadiah itu karena aku sudah bersungguh-sungguh belajar merajut 3 bulan ini"

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehun ah…..ini kado dari ku. Aku membelikan mu setelan tuxedo. Karena menurut ku di umur mu yang ke 24 ini kau lebih cocok dan sangat tampan jika menggunakan pakaian itu. Kau harus sering memakainya ya….

Aku membelikan itu dengan kerja keras ku sendiri, karena gajiku kan masih kecil jadi seorang dancer, jadi aku bekerja paruh waktu di toko bunga milik Kyungsoo juga. Jadi jangan sia-siakan usaha ku ya….aku mencintai mu Sehun ah…"

"Hey….Tuan Oh lihat ini. Aku membawa ini untuk mu. Entah kenapa setiap aku pergi ke toko pakaian untuk membeli pakaian, aku selalu saja teringat pada mu. Jadinya aku membelikan mantel untuk mu juga. Ini sudah masuk musim dingin, hati-hati kalau diluar, cuacanya sangat dingin. Apakah ukurannya pas? "

"Sehun ah….semalam aku membelikan mu kemeja ini sewaktu di Jepang. Saat aku dan teman-teman dancer ku jalan-jalan di pusat pertokoan Hokaido, aku melihat kemeja ini. Sepertinya sangat cocok kalau kau pakai. Aku tahu itu bukan barang mahal seperti yang biasa kau beli….tapi aku ingin saja membelikan mu sesuatu dari uang menang kompetisi Dance di Jepang itu"

**~flasback end~**

Sehun masih terdiam di rumah kakeknya karena mengingat kilasan masa lalunya bersama Kai.

"Sepertinya kau salah Yoona…."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya karena pikirannya makin kacau sekarang. Ia mengusap dan mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah ingat apakah pernah membelikan pakaian untuk Kai atau tidak selama kami pacaran" Sehun bergumam sendiri.

"Oh Sehun….akhirnya kau datang juga"

Kakek Sehun sudah berada di depannya dengan menatap Sehun intens.

Sehun jadi jantungan akan nasibnya kini. Apa yang diucapkan Kai pada kakeknya tadi saat datang kemari? apakah Luhan juga sudah memberi tahu pada kakeknya kalau Sehun memutuskan Kai ?

Sehun makin ketakutan saat mata kakeknya sekarang menatapnya tajam dan berwajah marah.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Kakek….aku sudah datang. Bagaimana kabar kakek?"

Sehun jantungan saat ini, tapi ia tetap menampilkan wajah tenang andalannya. Seorang Oh Sehun harus tetap tenang dan tidak boleh gugup, apalagi di depan kakeknya yang sangat tegas dan disiplin ini.

Ia harus menunjukkan wibawa di depan orang tua ibunya itu. Karena kakeknya itu jugalah yang selalu mengajarkan ketenangan padanya dan Luhan saat kecil dulu.

"Kau memang cucu ku yang paling kurang ajar Sehun! bisa-bisanya kau tenang menanyakan kabar ku setelah kau tidak menjenguk kakek mu yang sudah tua ini selama 4 bulan"

Jantung Sehun hampir copot beneran tadi, sungguh ia takut sekali perbuatannya pada Kai terbongkar. Ternyata kakeknya hanya marah karena sudah lama tak di jenguk.

"Maafkan aku kakek..sungguh aku sangat sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini di kantor. Kedepannya aku akan sering ke sini. Aku berjanji."

Sehun merasa menyesal di depan kakeknya itu sekarang.

"Haaah..ya sudahlah kalau kau sangat sibuk. Aku paham perusahaan mu sangat sibuk mengembangkan investasi. Lagi pula pacar mu masih menjengukku, jadi kau ku maafkan"

Sehun lega sekali kakeknya tidak marah. Luhan hyungnya memang bisa di andalkan, pasti hyungnya itu tidak bercerita macam-macam pada kakeknya.

"Kau harus makan malam disini Sehun ah. Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama lagi. aku juga ingin membicarakan hal penting padamu"

"Baiklah kek…"

_HUNKAI_

"Bagaimana kabar Tuan Choi, Luhan…?

Saat ini Luhan, Sehun dan Yoona sedang malam bersama kakeknya. Sehun merasa sudah lama moment ini tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi saat 3 tahun lalu ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah ini karena ingin tinggal di apartemen sendiri.

Ia juga sangat jarang makan bersama orang tuanya lagi, karena mereka memutuskan menetap di Cina sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dan jarang pulang ke Korea. Jadi ia merasa senang sekarang, seperti berkumpul dengan keluarga lagi di tengah kesibukannya dan waktu bersenang-senang nya yang lebih sering dilakukan bersama teman-temannya.

"Oh…dia baik kek. Dia juga menitipkan salam pada kakek tadi. Katanya ia sangat merindukan kakek sebagai teman lama nya dan juga sebagai saingan bisnisnya"

"Dasar…pria tua itu tidak pernah berubah. Aku juga merindukan nya. Tapi aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurus perusahaan kita. Kau jangan sampai mengecewakannya dalam kerjasama perusahaan kedepannya Luhan"

"Tentu saja kek, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin nanti"

"Kakek…kenapa bicara tentang pekerjaan sih saat kita makan?"

Yoona angkat bicara tentang perbicangan yang selalu di dengarnya tiap makan itu.

"Gadis kecil diam saja tentang urusan orang dewasa. Diam dan lanjutkan makan mu cepat"

Si kakek tak mengubris gerutuan sebal Yoona setelahnya.

"Sehun ah….kapan kau akan menikahi Kai?"

Suasana meja makan itu langsung sunyi senyap karena pertanyaan yang di tanyakan si kakek pada Sehun.

Sehun diam membatu mendengarnya, ia menatap kakeknya dan juga Luhan hyungnya. Tapi Luhan langsung melanjutkan makannya lagi dan si kakek yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Oppa…..oppa harus cepat menikahi Kai oppa. Orang baik seperti dia pasti banyak yang menyukainya. Apa oppa tidak takut Kai oppa nanti direbut orang?"

Sehun merasa lidahnya kelu saat ini. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan Ia dan Kai sudah putus, tapi ia tidak memiliki alasan logis dan masuk akal untuk di ungkapkan pada kakeknya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan "aku sudah bosan pada Kai kek…, jadi aku memutuskannya".

Mungkin kakeknya langsung mengusirnya karena cucu didikannya berubah jadi pria tidak bertanggung jawab dan brengsek seperti Sehun. Kakek nya itu adalah penjunjung nilai-nilai kejujuran dan tanggung jawab dalam hidupnya.

"Aku….aku belum siap untuk menikah kek. Aku masih fokus pada perusahaan"

Hanya alasan itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun saat ini.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk didepannya, ia menyeringai kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi cobalah menghargainya cucuku. Setidaknya kau melamarnya jadi tunangan mu dulu. Kau dan Kai sudah berhubungan sangat lama kan? apa kau tidak merasa bersalah pada orang tuanya? kau sudah mengencani anaknya lama, tapi tidak mau memberi ikatan jelas begitu"

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu kek…"

"Cepatlah lamar dia, tadi dia kemari menjenguk ku juga. Ia tampak agak kurus menurut ku dari terakhir ia datang kesini 1 bulan yang lalu. Kau harus memperhatikannya Sehun. Ia anak yang sangat baik, kau harus menjaganya"

"Heem…Kai oppa memang sangat baik. Tadi ia juga memberiku vitamin kek. Oppa bilang, supaya aku tidak mudah lelah saat banyak kegiatan di sekolah dan aku makin pintar"

"Hahahaha…kau lihat Sehun, pacar mu tipe orang yang sangat perhatian. Cepatlah nikahi dia, aku sudah tidak sabar menggendong cicit."

"Kakek…..jangan memaksa Sehun begitu jika dia belum siap untuk menikah"

Luhan angkat bicara sekarang.

"Aku banyak bicara pada Kai tadi. Entah kenapa aku ingin segera melihatnya jadi bagian keluarga ini. Aku makin menyukai karakternya, ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang seperti ku harapkan"

"Memangnya apa saja yang kakek bincangkan pada Kai tadi sore ?"

Sehun mulai penasaran akan apa yang diucapkan Kai pada kakeknya.

"Hanya percakapan antara kakek dengan calon cucunya Sehun. Kau jangan cemburu begitu"

"Tidak…bukan begitu kek, aku hanya penasaran"

"Pokoknya aku ingin kau segera menikahinya, aku benar-benar ingin menimang cicit sebelum aku meninggal Sehun. Kau lah yang paling memungkinkan memberikannya padaku, karena Luhan sudah memutuskan tidak akan menikah lagi dan Yoona yang masih terlalu kecil dan masih jauh dari usia cukup pantas menikah"

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar amanat kakeknya dan makin bingung karena tidak menyangka di suruh menikahi orang yang sudah diputuskannya.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun duduk terdiam di Café malam yang sepi setelah pulang dari rumah kakeknya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa kakeknya begitu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menikah begitu. Mungkinkah Kai yang menghasut kakeknya itu?

Sehun memencet bel apartemen itu tidak sabaran. Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan pemiliknya yang sepertinya cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Aku ingin bicara pada mu"

Kai terdiam sesaat, tetapi langsung membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk.

"Ada apa Sehun ssi ?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan pada kakek ku tadi sore ?"

Kai menatap Sehun tak suka.

"Apa aku harus selalu melaporkan padamu apa saja yang ku lakukan dan yang ku bicarakan pada mu tuan Oh Sehun?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku"

"Aku hanya menjenguknya seperti biasa, dan melihat Yoona karena aku dengar ia memenangkan lomba melukis"

"Jangan bohong, aku yakin kau sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak pada kakek ku. Jadi kakek ku ada di pihak mu sekarang"

"Kau tenang saja, aku bukan tipe penghasut. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang ku sekarang. Kita sudah putus, jadi kita urusi saja urusan kita masing-masing"

Kai cukup tenang mengatakan kalimat itu di depan Sehun.

"Kau ini munafik sekali Kai, bicara mu tidak sesuai akan tindakan mu. Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih ke rumah kakek ku dan sok perhatian pada keluarga ku? aku tidak suka kau mencari dukungan untuk membuat ku merasa bersalah di depan keluarga ku sendiri..!"

Sehun berteriak cukup keras, ia mulai terbawa emosi dan kalut.

"Oeekk….oeek….oeeek…."

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar Kai.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti arah bicara mu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari apartemen ku Sehun ssi"

Kai meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

_HUNKAI_

"Anak siapa itu Kai?"

Sehun bertanya pada Kai yang sedang menggendong dan menenangkan seorang bayi di kamarnya. Kai melihat Sehun masih berada di apartemennya.

Kai tidak mempedulikan Sehun saat ini, dan masih fokus menenangkan bayi dalam gendongannya. Setelah bayi itu tertidur lagi, Kai keluar kamarnya dan bicara pada Sehun.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi Sehun ssi. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang sekarang"

"Ku peringatkan padamu Kai, jangan kau datangi rumah kakek ku lagi. Dan jangan mencari perhatian pada Luhan hyung, karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung ku jadi korban mu. Oh ya satu lagi….. jangan sok perhatian pada adik ku, karena kami masih sanggup jika hanya membeli vitamin seperti yang kau berikan padanya sebagai bentuk cari muka mu di mata kakek ku"

"Jadi kau menganggap diri mu adalah korban ku Sehun?"

"Tentu saja…aku sudah memikirkan semua tindakan baik mu pada ku, mungkin kau berbuat begitu supaya aku suka padamu. Tapi setelah kita putus dan malam ini aku makin menyadari betapa ambisiusnya kau mengincar ku. Kau bahkan rela bersabar selama 9 tahun walaupun perlakuan ku tidak begitu baik. Kau benar-benar mengincar jadi nyonya Oh kan?"

Sehun bisa melihat Kai yang sepertinya marah karena ucapannya.

"Aku memang miskin Sehun, aku memang bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan mu, aku memang bodoh dan tak sadar diri dulu. Tapi aku sungguh bukanlah orang yang seperti kau bicarakan. Aku menghormati kakek mu dan Luhan hyung tanpa embel-embel mereka keluarga mu. Aku perhatian pada keluarga mu, bukan semata-mata karena ingin diterima oleh keluarga mu, tapi aku memang sungguh menganggap mereka keluarga ku sendiri"

"Tapi kenyataannya mereka bukanlah keluarga mu. Jadi menjauhlah dari kehidupan ku"

Sehun meninggalkan apartemen itu cepat. Ia pusing sekali hari ini. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak membalas cinta mu 10 tahun yang lalu Sehun….jika rasa cinta ku tumbuh begitu besar dan jadi menyakitkan begini….."

Kai menangis pelan dan memukuli dadanya yang sangat sakit sekarang.

_HUNKAI_

Dasom berjalan angkuh memasuki kantor Sehun. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Mungkin mereka iri pada ku karena aku cantik dan seksi pikirnya.

"Hey Jessica, apa pacar ku sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Oh….nona, sajangnim sedang rapat dengan Tuan Huang Zitao dan Tuan Kim Suho di dalam, kalau anda mau menemui sajangnim, tunggulah dulu. Saya akan melaporkan dahulu jika anda menunggunya"

"Tidak perlu! aku langsung saja mau masuk ke ruangannya"

"Tapi nona, anda dilarang masuk jika…."

Dasom sudah meninggalkan sekretaris Sehun itu.

"Sehun ah…..aku merindukan mu"

Dasom berlari kecil memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun di ruangannya. Sehun cukup terkejut akan kedatangan tiba-tiba Dasom yang diikuti Jessica yang nampak berlari kecil juga dibelakang.

"Maaf sajangnim….saya sudah memperingati nona Dasom untuk tidak masuk ke ruangan"

"Sehun ah…aku mau kau memecat Sekretaris bodoh mu itu. Dia tidak punya sopan santun padaku, kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Jessica nampak merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Mianhe nona…jeongmal mianhe…..saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Jessica, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukan salah mu. Aku akan memberi mu pekerjaan di perusahaan ku jika Oh Sehun memecat mu. Tenang saja…"

Suho angkat bicara mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan Dasom.

"Siapa yang mau memecat Jessica Suho? kembali lah ke ruangan mu Jess"

"Siapa tahu kau menuruti perintah wanita itu Sehun…"

Suho memandang rendah wanita yang memeluk Sehun itu.

Dasom tahu, kalau teman Sehun itu tidak menyukainya. Tapi ia mengabaikan fakta itu. Ia hanya perlu mengambil hati Sehun, dan bukan temannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari Dasom?"

Sehun bertanya pada wanita yang dikencaninya itu.

"Aku merindukan mu Sehun. 2 hari ini kau sulit ku hubungi dan kau tidak berada dikantor terus"

"Aku sibuk dengan klien diluar. Aku juga sungguh merindukan mu Dasom"

Suho dan Tao hanya tertawa dalam hati menertawakan Dasom karena Sehun tentu saja sibuk dengan gadis-gadis lain yang dikencaninya di luaran.

_HUNKAI_

Suho, Tao, Sehun dan Dasom mengunjungi Bulgery Restaurant untuk memenuhi undangan makan siang dari Kyungsoo. Teman mereka itu baru saja lulus Magister di salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Oleh sebab itu, ia mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya untuk merayakan hari bahagianya itu di restaurant mewah di daerah Apgujeong.

Saat keempatnya sampai di dalam restaurant, mata Sehun di sambut pemandangan tak mengenakkan di sudut ruangan restaurant yang sepi dilantai bawah.

Ia melihat Luhan dan Kai ada di sana.

Sehun merasa Kai tidak mendengarkan peringatannya kemarin. Ia jadi makin geram karena mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke meja tempat Kai dan Luhan sedang tertawa bersama seorang bayi dalam gendongan Kai.

Suho dan Tao hanya mengikuti kemana Sehun melangkah. Dasom juga bingung karena Sehun bukannya langsung ke lantai 4 restaurant ini, tapi malah mengunjungi pelanggan di pojok itu.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?"

Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang nampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangannya tadi.

"Oh…Sehun ah, kau juga disini?"

Luhan melirik Sehun dan orang-orang yang datang bersama adiknya itu.

"Halo Luhan hyung, apa kabar mu?

Hai Kai…kau tampak makin manis dan seksi sejak putus dari orang brengsek itu ya? aku sungguh terkejut melihat mu sekarang. Kalau kau mencari kekasih, aku sedang jomblo loh..apa kau tertarik pada ku?"

Tao menegur Luhan dan Kai sambil tertawa.

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan Tao.

"Aku baik Tao ah…sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan mu. Kalau aku sih cukup sering berjumpa dengan Suho untuk urusan bisnis"

Luhan tersenyum ramah pada sahabat-sahabat Sehun itu.

"Aku sedang bersantai dan makan siang di sini Sehun. Apa kalian juga akan makan siang di sini?"

"Kami ada janji dengan teman disini Luhan"

Suho menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang sekaligus hyung Sehun itu.

"Sehun ah…apakah ia teman mu juga?"

Dasom menunjuk Luhan pada Sehun

"Kenalkan dia hyung ku Dasom, namanya Xi Luhan"

"Benarkah? Lee Dasom imnida….oppa aku pacar Sehun adik mu. Mungkin kita akan jadi saudara ipar jika aku dan Sehun menikah nanti"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Dasom itu.

Sedangkan Kai hanya diam dan mencoba mengabaikan percakapan orang-orang itu. Ia kini sibuk memandang dan bermain dengan bayi dalam gendongannya.

Luhan memandang Dasom lekat dan melempar senyum ramah pada gadis itu.

"Seharusnya Sehun lebih memperhatikan calon istrinya yang cantik seperti mu. Kenapa ia tega sekali membiarkan tubuh indah kekasihnya jadi tontonan begitu?"

Luhan memasangkan jas miliknya ke tubuh Dasom yang memakai mini dress ketat dan transparan sehingga menampilkan jelas lekuk tubuhnya itu.

"Kau harus sering membelikan pakaian yang bagus untuk pacar mu kali ini Sehun ah. Belajarlah Jadi pacar yang perhatian "

Tao tidak bisa menahan tawanya disamping Sehun mendengar ucapan Luhan itu.

Sedangkan Dasom terdiam dan tertunduk malu disana.

Sehun?

Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena ucapan mengejutkan hyungnya.

"Kai…siapa bayi dalam gendongan mu itu? dia imut dan tampan sekali"

Suho mencoba menegur Kai yang diam saja disana.

"Perkenalkan namanya Taeyong. Dia anakku dan Kai"

Jawab Luhan santai.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

NOTE: Tulisan **BOLD **itu bagian masa lalu ya…..

**ENJOY**

"Kai…siapa bayi dalam gendongan mu itu? dia imut dan tampan sekali"

Suho mencoba menegur Kai yang diam saja disana.

"Perkenalkan namanya Taeyong. Dia anakku dan Kai"

Jawab Luhan santai.

"Mwo?!"

Sehun dan Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Wah…..lucu sekali. Annyeong Taeyong ah….ini Suho ahjussi"

Suho mendekati Kai yang menggendong bayi itu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua kaget begitu?"

Luhan menatap Tao dan Sehun yang kini juga menatap bayi mungil dalam gendongan Suho.

Sehun meneliti wajah bayi itu.

"Dia bukan anak kandung ku Sehun…..tenang saja"

"Lalu…..?"

"Ia anak adopsi ku…."

Kai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung bilang bayi itu anak mu ?"

Sehun menuntut Luhan memberikan jawaban jujur padanya.

"Aku rasa aku cocok jika menjadi appa untuk Taeyong dan Kai jadi ummanya"

"Hyung…."

Kai mencoba menghentikan candaan Luhan itu.

"Kai mengadopsi bayi itu satu minggu yang lalu. Karena Kai belum menikah, pihak panti asuhan membutuhkan minimal 2 wali untuk menjamin kesejahteraan dan keamanan bayi. Jadi aku akan menjadi appa bagi Taeyong sampai Kai yang akan menikah nanti"

Sehun merengut tak suka mendengarnya.

Itu pasti akal-akalan Kai supaya bisa dekat dengan Luhan.

"Tapi wajahnya memang mirip kok hyung dengan mu dan Kai. Kalian sudah cocok jadi sebuah keluarga kecil"

Tao makin memanasi Sehun yang sudah terbakar api kemarahan.

"Ayo Dasom kita masuk duluan ke tempat Kyungsoo"

Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka yang masih asyik mengamati bayi bernama Taeyong itu.

"Bahkan ini belum di mulai Sehun ah…."

Luhan menatap kepergian adiknya dengan senyum miring.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun pulang kerja dengan wajah letih. Tenaga dan pikirannya terkuras hari ini. Bukan karena pekerjaan kantor, tapi karena Kai dan Luhan.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka Kai dan Luhan sedekat ini.

Dulu ia hanya menganggap Kai hanya melihatnya sebagai pria. Apa sekarang Kai juga melihat Luhan sebagai pria yang menarik?

Mengapa Luhan sangat perhatian pada Kai?

Ia tahu dari dulu Luhan memang perhatian pada Kai.

Tapi sebatas perhatian sebagai adiknya.

Apa Luhan mulai menyukai Kai?

Tidak mungkin…..Kakeknya sudah mengatakan kalau Luhan tidak berniat menikah lagi.

Ya….Sehun percaya pada hyungnya itu.

Mungkin ini karena Kai yang terus menggoda Luhan.

Heh…..mengadopsi bayi bersama?

Kai sudah keterlaluan liciknya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa lapar.

Ia membuka lemari pendinginnya untuk mencari makanan.

Nihil…..

Lemari itu kosong melompong tanpa isi.

Kenapa lemari itu bisa kosong?

Sehun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mengisinya.

"_**Sehun ah….telpon aku jika persediaan makanan mu sudah habis. Aku akan belanja makanan untuk mu"**_

Sehun teringat kata-kata yang sering diucapkan Kai dulu padanya.

Mungkin sudah lama sekali Sehun tak pernah mengisi lemari pendinginnya.

Sehun gengsi mengakui ia bergantung pada Kai selama ini.

"Itu memang sudah jadi tugasnya sebagai pacar ku"

_HUNKAI_

Sehun pergi ke supermarket dekat apartemennya. Ia ingin belanja makanan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membeli makanan di restoran, tapi malam ini ia ingin sekali memakan masakan rumah.

Mungkin menyuruh salah satu dari Dasom, Jihyun, ataupun Jiyeon untuk memasakkan makanan malam ini adalah ide yang bagus.

Sehun memiliki banyak pilihan dan tipe wanita yang dekat dengannya sekarang. Tinggal memanggil salah satunya sesuai keperluannya saja.

Ck…..jadi playboy itu tidak buruk menurut Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu dengan sabar Jihyun yang sedang memasak di dapurnya. Ia berpikir Jihyun adalah tipe wanita feminim yang pasti pintar memasak.

Jihyun juga merasa senang Sehun menyuruhnya datang ke apartemennya. Tentu saja ia tidak keberatan memasakkan makanan bagi Sehun yang ia harapkan menjadi suami masa depannya.

Jihyun berfikir Sehun itu tambang emas.

Tidak boleh mengecewakan hati Sehun agar pria itu tertarik padanya.

Memasakkan Sehun itu perkara mudah.

Ia ahli dalam bidang ini tentu saja.

Jihyun melirik Sehun yang masih setia memandangnya di depan meja makan di seberang.

Sepertinya pria tampan itu sudah sangat lapar.

Ia tertawa kecil.

_HUNKAI_

"Tadaaaaa….sup daging nya sudah masak chagi….ayo makan"

Jihyun mulai sibuk melayani Sehun mengambil lauknya.

Sehun segera melahap makanan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Bagaimana? enakkan ?"

Sehun menelan makanannya dengan susah payah.

Ini bahkan jauh lebih payah dari sup buatan Kai yang ia rasakan dulu-dulu.

Sup ini sungguh asin dan daging nya belum matang.

Sehun jadi tak berselera….

"Chagi ah….bagaimana rasanya?"

"**Rasanya payah sekali Kai…kau bisa memasak tidak sih?"**

"**Benarkah? maaf Sehun ah…..besok-besok aku akan membuat nya lebih baik lagi"**

"**Kau tidak usah membuatkan aku bekal setiap hari Kai. Aku bisa membelinya di luar kantor"**

"**Tapi makan di luar tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatan mu. Kau harus mengkonsumsi makanan yang sehat tiap harinya. Pekerjaan mu kan berat….besok akan ku buatkan bubur bayam untuk mu supaya kau tidak mudah lelah"**

"**Kai….jangan. Pasti masakan mu tidak enak juga….."**

"**Tidak….aku akan membuatkan nya sampai enak. Aku berjanji…"**

"Brakk….."

Sehun memukul meja makannya dengan keras.

Mengapa ia tiba-tiba harus mengingat Kai lagi?

"Sehun ah…..rasanya tidak enak ya?"

Jihyun sempat kaget karena Sehun terlihat marah.

Sehun baru sadar masih ada Jihyun di sampingnya.

"Tidak…..ini lumayan. Aku baru saja mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan di kantor tadi siang"

Sehun kembali menatap makanannya yang masih penuh di mangkuknya.

Ternyata Jihyun bukan tipe wanita yang cocok juga di jadikan pacar.

Masakannya sangat mengerikan pikir Sehun.

_HUNKAI_

Luhan memandangi puteranya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah…Taeyongie sudah pintar menggoda appa ya….."

Bayi itu tersenyum lucu memandang Luhan.

Ia menciumi pipi Taeyeong dengan gemas.

Luhan sempat menyesal ia tidak memiliki anak dengan istrinya dulu.

Mungkin jika ia memiliki anak, ia tidak perlu merawat Yoona terlalu berlebihan seperti sekarang.

Adiknya itu sering ngambek karena Luhan luar biasa protectif melarang nya ini dan itu.

Luhan sadar usia remaja seperti adiknya itu butuh sedikit kebebasan. Tapi ia sering melarang Yoona bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Mungkin nanti ia akan sedikit memberi kebebasan pada adiknya itu mengenal dunia remaja yang

Penuh cinta.

Taeyeong akan jadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang.

"Tok…tok…"

Pintu kantornya di ketuk oleh seseorang

"Masuk…"

Sehun masuk ke kantor Luhan dengan membawa banyak _paper bag_ di tangannya.

Senyumnya langsung pudar saat melihat Luhan menggendong bayi milik Kai di ruangan itu"

"Sehun ah….ada apa kau ke mari?"

Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang masih memperhatikan bayi itu.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ini kado ku untuk Yoona. Kemarin itu aku berjanji membelikannya gaun. Tolong berikan pada nya hyung…."

Sehun meletakkan paper bag yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu di dekat Luhan duduk.

"Sehun ah….kau tidak perlu membelikan nya sebanyak ini juga. Kau pasti cukup repot memilihkannya"

"Tidak…Yoona kan adikku juga hyung, jadi aku senang melakukannya"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus Sehun.

Ia tahu Sehun memang sangat menyayangi adik nya.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Gadis bandel itu pasti senang menerimanya"

"Hyung….apa perusahaan mu pernah bekerja sama dengan Shinhwa Group ?"

"Heem….sampai saat ini kami masih memiliki kontrak kerjasama untuk pemasaran produk di kawasan Eropa dengan mereka. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku melihat dokumen profil mereka?

Mereka mengajukan proposal untuk menanamkan modal di perusahaan ku dan aku memerlukan info mendalam tentang mereka"

"Oke…tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari dokumennya. Tolong gendong sebentar putera ku Sehun"

Luhan menyerahkan Taeyong ke tangan Sehun begitu saja dan beranjak ke meja kerjanya mencari dokumen yang dimaksud Sehun.

Sehun memandang bayi di tangannya itu tajam.

"Kenapa bayi ini bisa disini hyung? mana orang tuanya?"

Luhan jelas mendengar kekesalan dalam nada ucapan Sehun.

"Aku kan orang tuanya Sehun ah…."

"Maksud ku si Kim Jongin itu…."

"Oh…Kai sedang bekerja, jadi sekarang giliran ku yang menjaganya. Sebagai orang tua, kami harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktu untuk mengasuhnya"

Sehun diam setelah Luhan berkata seperti itu.

Ia mengamati wajah bayi lucu itu dengan seksama. Wajah bayi ini memang jadi mirip Kai.

Membuat Sehun jadi geram.

"Oeekk…oeek…."

Taeyong menangis dalam gendongan Sehun.

Luhan yang melihat itu segera cepat mengambil dokumen yang sudah ditemukannya dan mengambil puteranya dari tangan Sehun.

"Oh…..cup cup…..anak appa jangan menangiseoh"

Sehun ingin marah melihat bayi yang berisik itu, tapi dokumen di tangannya lebih penting dari suara tangisan yang sungguh menjengkelkan bagi telinganya.

_HUNKAI_

Rapat kecil bersama direktur Shinhwa Group di restoran dekat dengan kantornya berjalan dengan lancar.

Sehun mulai berkalkulasi tentang _profit_ yang akan diterima dari investasi mereka di perusahaannya.

Sehun tersenyum gembira membayangkan kesuksesan jika proyek-proyek mereka berhasil.

Senyum mengembang Sehun harus terhenti saat ia melihat Choi Minho sedang berbicara dan tertawa bahagia bersama Kai di seberang mejanya.

Ia dapat jelas melihat interaksi dua orang itu karena mejanya dan meja Kai hanya di batasi kaca.

Kenapa ia harus selalu melihat Kai di sekelilingnya?

Membuat naik darah saja.

Sehun beranjak mendatangi meja Kai dengan wajah arogannya.

"Kau sanggup sekali menjadikan hyung ku pengasuh bayi mu, sedangkan kau bersenang-senang disini jalang…."

Kai dan Choi Minho terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun ke mejanya.

"Sehun ssi apa maksud mu?"

Kai tampak tidak senang dengan perkataan Sehun yang terus menyakitinya,

"Ternyata kau itu tolol atau suka berpura-pura tolol? sebaiknya kau jauhkan bayi mu itu dari hyung ku. Jangan kau jerat ia dengan sosok bayi yang kau titipkan padanya. Ia seorang pengusaha dan bukan pengasuh bayi….."

Kai nampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan melawan kata-kata Sehun. Ia sungguh ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya.

Ia meremas kuat tangannya di bawah meja.

"Maaf…sebenarnya ini ada apa?"

Choi Minho mencoba mengetahui apa penyebab pertengkaran dua orang di depannya.

"Oh….Choi Minho ssi, aku dengar SM sedang bertransformasi menjadi perusahaan besar. Aku hanya memberi mu nasihat, jangan dekati pria seperti dia. Dia ini namja penggoda pria-pria kaya. Jangan sampai kau menjadi korbannya"

Sehun berlalu dari sana dan memberikan tatapan menghinanya pada Kai.

"Kim Jongin ssi….gwenchana?"

Choi Minho tampak khawatir melihat Kai yang tampak berkaca-kaca di depannya.

"Ne…sajangnim. Aku baik-baik saja…."

Sehun keluar restoran dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Sejujurnya ia tidak senang Kai berinteraksi dengan pria lain.

Ia juga heran…..

Hatinya panas dan marah melihat Kai belakangan ini dekat dengan banyak pria.

Hatinya panas tentang hubungan Luhan dan Kai, ini ditambah lagi dengan Choi Minho.

Mungkin Kai memang benar-benar jalang sesuai perkiraannya selama ini.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun menghubungi Dasom untuk yang ke 6 kalinya. Tapi tak berhasil….

Kemana perginya wanita itu?

Sejak pulang dari acara Kyungsoo di Bulgerri Restaurant Dasom seakan terus menghindarinya.

Ada apa dengan wanita itu?

Malam ini Sehun ingin mengajak Dasom ke acara pernikahan rekan bisnisnya.

Mungkin ia harus rela pergi sendiri tanpa pasangan.

Siapa tahu menemukan wanita atau pria imut dipesta nanti pikir Sehun menghibur diri.

Saat memasuki areal pesta di _ball room_ yang luas itu, mata Sehun langsung tertuju pada pasangan pengantin di depan sana. Ia menghampiri Kim Moonkyu sahabatnya itu.

Sehun menyalami dan memberi ucapan selamat untuk kedua mempelai.

"Cepatlah menyusul ku menikah Sehun…aku yakin Kai sudah tak sabar kau nikahi"

Moonkyu dengan tawa khas nya menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

Sehun mengambil wiski di bar pesta itu dan melihat sosok cantik Dasom juga duduk di sudut jauh bar. Sehun turun dari tempat duduknya ingin menghampiri gadis itu,

tapi terlambat karena Dasom sudah pergi menghampiri salah satu tamu disana.

Ia melihat Dasom menghampiri seorang pria yang baru datang ke pesta.

Sepertinya ia akrab dengan siluet tubuh itu.

Dasom tertunduk malu memperhatikan tampilannya.

Sehun belum pernah melihat Dasom yang malu-malu kucing didepannya seperti itu.

Dasom membungkuk hormat pada sosok pria itu dan sedikit malu-malu saat ingin menggandeng tangan pria itu ke lantai dansa.

Sehun memperhatikan pria itu lebih jauh lagi.

Itu Xi Luhan….

Ya Tuhan…..Ia tidak pernah memprediksi sebelumnya.

Hyungnya dan Dasom?

Sehun mencoret wanita jalang seperti Dasom dari list calon pacarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun makin semangat menenggak gelas-gelas wiski di hadapannya.

Ia selalu ingin mabuk memang jika sedang banyak masalah.

Sepertinya Kai dan Luhan bekerjasama mengerjai dan membuat hidupnya menderita.

"_Oh my God_ Oh Sehun…..ini kau kan?"

Sehun menolehkan pandangan pada wanita cantik yang menegurnya di tengah pesta ini.

"Kau siapa?"

Sehun berusaha mengenali wanita yang tampak mengenal dirinya akrab.

"Aku Yul….Kwon Yuri loh teman SMA mu dulu, kau tidak ingat ?"

Sehun berfikir keras mengingat nama wanita dan sosok di depannya dalam memori otaknya.

"Aih…astaga ya aku ingat Kkab Yul kan?"

Sehun tertawa keras mengejek wanita bernama Yuri itu.

"Jika sudah tentang kejelekan orang saja kau mengingatnya…dasar"

"Maaf Yul….kau tampak berubah jauh dari yang dulu. Kau dulu sedikit hitam. Hahaha…"

Dua orang itu tampak antusias mengingat memori SMA mereka.

"Honey….ayo kita pulang ini sudah cukup malam"

Sehun melihat Choi Minho menghampiri mereka.

"Oh iya….honey, kenalkan ini Sehun teman SMA ku"

Choi Minho tampak kaget melihat sosok Sehun. Sehun juga sebenarnya kaget melihat Choi Minho di sini.

"Loh…anda pria yang semalam di Delta Restaurant kan?"

"Iya….Oh Sehun imnida. Aku mengenal mu sebagai CEO SM yang hebat itu"

"Choi Minho imnida….aku juga tunangan Yuri, Sehun ssi"

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak…aku hanya melihat Sehun ssi bicara dengan koreografer ku saat aku rapat di restoran semalam"

"Kim Jongin itu koreografer mu?"

Sehun kaget mendengar kalimat yang baru diucapkan Minho itu.

"Iya…awalnya ia hanya dancer yang perusahaan ku sewa untuk _Comeback_ TVXQ dan album solo Jung Yunho. Tapi _Director_ kami langsung merekomendasikannya pada ku untuk mengontrak Kim Jongin menjadi koreografer tetap di SM Entertainment. Ia masih muda tapi sangat berbakat sekali.

Dan kemarin itu dia baru menandatangani kontraknya"

"Tunggu dulu…Kim Jongin kan pacar mu Sehun"

Yuri kaget mendengar nama Kai yang di sebut oleh Minho.

"Benarkah?"

Minho tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar nya barusan.

"Kami sudah putus Yuri ah…."

Dua orang itu hanya bisa diam mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

_HUNKAI_

Jadi Kai bertemu pria seperti Jung Yunho dan Choi Minho hanya untuk hubungan pekerjaan?

Ia sudah memfitnah Kai dengan kata-kata kasar kemarin itu.

Sehun menjambak kasar rambut nya.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke kantor Luhan ingin menemui hyungnya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Ia harus mengetahui jawabannya langsung dari mulut Luhan.

Sehun langsung memasuki ruangan Luhan tanpa mengetuknya, toh itu kantor hyungnya sendiri.

Ia melihat Kai dan bayinya berada di dalam.

Sedangkan Luhan tampak sedang makan disana, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan makan dari tempat makan yang biasa digunakan Kai mengiriminya makan siang dulu.

Mungkin sekarang Kai sering memberi Luhan bekal makan siang.

"Hyung….aku ada perlu sedikit dengan mu"

Sehun enggan menatap Kai yang juga menatap nya tadi.

Sehun merasa bersalah….

Memandang mata Kai membuat uluh hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Sehun benci merasakan perasaan ini.

"Baiklah, duduk lah dulu disini. Kau sudah makan Sehun ah…? ayo makan bersama ku. Masakan Kai enak sekali loh"

Kai tampak gelisah disana, Luhan bisa merasakan itu.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan yang masih makan dengan lahap.

"Tidak terima kasih hyung. Aku barusan makan sebelum kesini tadi"

"Luhan hyung…..Sepertinya ini sudah cukup siang, aku harus segera pergi"

Kai nampak terburu-buru.

Luhan segera menyelesaikan makannya dan membersihkan bekas makanannya.

Sehun masih mengamati dalam diam apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan Kai di depannya.

Ia ingin menilai seberapa dekat hubungan mereka.

Luhan mengambil Taeyong dari gendongan Kai.

Hyungnya itu menciumi bayi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ehm…baiklah Taeyongie appa yang tampan. Sepertinya umma mu sudah tak sabaran pergi kencan dengan calon appa baru mu ya…kau tidak boleh nakal saat mereka berkencan nanti, arraseo?"

Luhan mencium lagi pipi bayi imut itu sebelum menyerahkannya pada Kai lagi.

Sehun tidak salah dengarkan….?

Calon appa baru?

"Kai…hati-hati dijalan. Jika kau butuh bantuan segera telpon hyung. Aku akan menjemput mu jika kau sudah selesai kencan"

"Tidak perlu hyung….hyung perlu banyak istirahat. Jangan mencemaskanku….."

Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Kai sayang.

Sehun cemburu disana.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung….ehmmm permisi Sehun ssi"

Kai membungkukkan badan pada Sehun dan segera berlalu pergi.

Ia sungguh sangat tidak nyaman melihat Sehun. Apalagi Semalam Sehun baru memakinya lagi.

Ia tidak ingin lama-lama di tempat Luhan karena tidak ingin dianggap Sehun menggoda hyungnya terus.

Kai sadar diri, Sehun sudah sangat membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud mu dengan calon appa baru hyung ?"

Luhan masih menatap punggung Kai yang sudah pergi melewati pintu kantornya.

Ia kini menghadapi Sehun yang tampaknya juga tertarik dengan urusan seorang Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Sudah…..jawab saja pertanyaan ku hyung"

Sehun sedikit menekan kata-kata nya didepan Luhan. Ia mulai terbawa emosi.

"Kai tidak lama lagi akan segera menikah…..jadi sepertinya ia akan mengakrabkan Taeyong dengan calon suaminya itu"

"Apa?!"

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

WARNING :

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terkejut?"

Sehun melihat Luhan heran menatapnya.

Ia bukan hanya terkejut, tapi sangat terkejut.

"Tidak…sama sekali tidak. Hanya penasaran saja siapa pria yang akan jadi calon suaminya. Padahal belum lama kami putus, tapi ia hebat sekali sudah mau menikah"

Luhan duduk kembali ke meja kerjanya dan mencoba membaca beberapa proposal disana.

"Tidak sulit untuk orang baik sepertinya mencari pendamping hidup"

"Tapi tetap saja itu terlalu cepat"

"Bahkan ini terlalu lambat untuk ia menikah jika mengingat perjuangan sepuluh tahunnya menunggu mu yang ternyata sia-sia"

Luhan menghela napas keras dan menerawang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau menyalahkanku terus hyung…."

Luhan mengalihkan tatapan ke wajah Sehun yang masih menatapnya dari jarak dua meter didepan.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu Sehun ah….? padahal aku selalu mencoba tidak seperti itu padamu karena Kai selalu melarangku untuk menyalahkanmu"

"Apa yang Kai katakan padamu hyung?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum kecil tapi tak menatap Sehun lagi, ia kini asyik membaca kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

"Itu sudah tak penting lagi Sehun ah. Kai akan bahagia nantinya dan kau juga tampak menikmati kehidupan lajangmu. Jadi semua masalah kalian tidak perlu lagi dibahas dan dipusingkan.

Apa yang Kai selalu katakan itu tak akan ada artinya untukmu, benarkan?"

Sehun bingung seolah-olah Luhan ingin dirinya tak mengungkit hubungannya dengan Kai lagi.

Ia ingin menolak kata-kata hyungnya, tapi sebagian hatinya menepis perasaan "bersalah" akan dosanya.

"Benar hyung….."

Luhan menghentikan membolak-balik kertas ditangannya.

"Sehun ah…carilah kekasih yang benar untuk kau cintai. Hyung tahu jadi lajang dan digilai banyak wanita itu menyenangkan rasanya. Tapi hyung ingin mulai sekarang kau menata hidup mu kembali. Kau akan merasa kesepian jika kau terus melanjutkan petualangan cinta yang sama sekali tak tahu kemana arah rimbanya"

Sehun menangkap sejuta makna dari ucapan hyungnya. Ia tahu Luhan sedang dalam tahap menjalankan peran sebagai "hyung" untuknya saat ini dengan segala petuahnya.

"Tenang saja hyung…..aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan"

Sehun melihat Luhan tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Ia memutuskan akan segera pergi untuk menuju kantornya.

Pertanyaan mengenai sejauh apa hubungan Kai dengan hyungnya menguap begitu saja. Karena hubungan mereka tak seperti yang Sehun duga selama ini tentang "kisah asmara".

Ia terlalu banyak berburuk sangka…

Sehun makin bimbang dengan emosi dan perasaannya, tidak menyangka semua hal yang terjadi terhadapnya menjadikan ia memiliki keraguan akan semua langkah dan tindakannya.

Perasaan kalut semakin mendera saat Luhan mengatakan "Kai ingin kau bahagia Sehun ah….."

Sebelum ia meninggalkan kantornya.

Tak butuh lama untuk kalimat itu mulai berefek besar diotaknya.

_HUNKAI_

"Siapa sebenarnya calon suami Kai ?"

Apa calon suaminya itu lebih hebat dari dirinya?

Apa lebih tampan dan baik dari dirinya?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Ia sudah mensugesti pikirannya bahwa Kai bukanlah seseorang yang penting lagi dihidupnya.

Hasilnya ….?

Semakin kuat ia menghapus memori tentang Kai, semakin sering sosok Kai muncul dalam bayangan dan pikiran.

Ia merasa frustasi dengan kondisinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa….

Menyalahkan sosok Kai jelas itu salah, karena mantan kekasihnya itu tak lagi pernah mengganggu hidupnya.

Gadis-gadis yang dekat dengannya tak berhasil mengobati keresahannya akan pikiran kacaunya. Pelampiasannya pada alkohol juga tak membantunya menghilangkan masalah seperti biasa.

Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah dibuat oleh sosok Kai pada hidupnya. Ia selalu teringat akan segala tindakan Kai dulu yang selalu ada disampingnya.

Sehun paham sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah hubungan seperti kata Luhan.

Jadi ia menduga karena ia terlalu lama bersama Kai lah makanya ia seperti ini.

_HUNKAI_

Mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri menurut Sehun adalah solusi terbaik saat ini. Karena adanya sosok gadis-gadis cantik yang menemaninya pun tak membuat ia bahagia.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya bersama Kai.

Tempat bersantai di depan gedung seni yang megah di kawasan pusat kota Seoul.

Itu tempat yang paling mereka sering kunjungi sewaktu pacaran dulu.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya.

Memori indah kembali berputar di pikirannya.

Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia ingin pergi kesana.

Ingin saja….

Ia tidak mau mengakui ia merindukan sosok Kai.

Tidak…..sungguh…

Hanya mengikuti feeling hatinya.

Entahlah…..ia mulai kehilangan pengendalian diri akhir-akhir ini.

Teman-temannya juga sama sekali tak membantu menghibur dirinya.

Chanyeol mengatakan mungkin ia terlalu lelah bekerja mengurus perusahaannya.

Kyungsoo berpendapat ia perlu liburan panjang untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Tapi perkataan Suho dan Tao selalu mengusik dirinya.

Ia selalu mengaggap dua teman dekatnya itu sebagai pria yang tak pernah penting untuk di dengarkan pendapatnya.

Tapi mereka selalu saja berhasil membuat dirinya memikirkan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kau hanya sadar telah menyesal Sehun…..lebih baik kau minta Kai jadi kekasih mu kembali"

Suho berkata seperti itu dengan acuh saat Sehun makan siang semalam bersamanya.

"Kau harus rela Kai tidur dengan orang lain Sehun ah…."

Ingin sekali Sehun membunuh Tao saat mengucapkan kalimat paling tak ingin didengarnya itu.

Tentu saja tak rela…..

Demi segala keangkuhannya, dirinya tak ingin membayangkan tubuh Kai dinikmati orang lain bahkan saat Kai tak lagi jadi miliknya.

Tidak…

Sekarang ia makin gila membayangkan Kai akan menikah dengan orang lain.

_HUNKAI_

Terombang-ambing selama sepekan membuat Sehun menemui Kai di tempatnya bekerja. Ia sudah merenungkan segalanya untuk pada satu keputusan benar menurutnya.

Bertanya pada Kai…mengapa ia terus memikirkan pria itu.

Oh Sehun tahu itu tindakan tak masuk akal. Tapi ia ingin bebas dari rasa kebingungan dihatinya.

Belum sempat ia menemui Kai di dalam gedung SM tempatnya bekerja, ia melihat sosok mungil Taeyong dibawa seseorang di depan bangunan megah itu.

Dan tak menunggu lama melihat sosok Kai keluar dari gedung itu dengan senyum hangatnya.

Kai tersenyum…

Sehun senang melihatnya.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat raut itu.

Tanpa sadar ia merasa menyesal mengabaikan Kai selama ini.

Melihat wajah Kai seperti itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan indah mereka pacaran sewaktu SMA dulu.

Sehun masih setia memantau situasi disana dari kaca mobilnya.

Ia kini melihat Kai mengambil anaknya dari sosok pria yang Sehun rasa ia pernah melihatnya.

Dan perasaan tak suka menghampiri hatinya saat pria itu mencium bayi dalam gendongan Kai dan menggenggam tangan Kai pergi entah kemana.

Ia bersumpah bahwa ia membenci pria itu mulai detik ini.

Sehun mengikuti Kai yang berjalan menuju tempat permainan anak-anak bersama pria itu.

Rasa penasaran akan sosok si pria misterius bersama Kai tak bisa ia tampik.

Siapa pria itu?

Ia merasa pria itu bukan sosok asing bagi Kai.

Saat Sehun dalam posisi yang lebih dekat menjangkau raut wajah si pria, ia baru sadar siapa sosoknya.

Ia yakin sekali kalau pria itu adalah calon suami Kai yang Luhan bicarakan.

Karena ia yakin Kai bukan sosok yang suka jika pria yang tak dikenalnya menggenggam tangannya seperti itu.

Rasa cemburu dihatinya makin besar membara….

Ia menyesal mengapa dengan bodohnya mengikuti Kai dan pria itu sejauh ini.

Ia jelas mengenal sosok pria itu.

Pesaingnya dulu mendapatkan hati Kai di SMA. Pria yang mengaku mencintai Kai saat mereka merajut kasih di masa sekolah.

Cih…..

Menyesal ia pusing memikirkan siapa sosok calon suami Kai itu.

Dibanding dirinya, ia merasa sosok itu tak ada apa-apanya.

Mereka tak cocok sama sekali menurut Sehun.

_HUNKAI_

"Hyung….apa benar pria yang akan menikah dengan Kai itu Lee Junho?"

Sehun dengan tampang seriusnya mendatangi Luhan di rumah kakeknya.

Ia bukan sengaja berkunjung kesana ingin menjenguk kakeknya, karena kakeknya itu sedang tak berada di Korea.

Setelah mematai-matai Kai, ia ingin tahu kejelasannya langsung dari Luhan.

Ia yakin Luhan tahu tentang ini.

Luhan masih belum bergeming dari acara memasaknya di dapur.

"Sehun ah…..aku sengaja memasak makan siang untuk Yoona hari libur ini. Apa kau suka dengan kepiting pedas?"

Sehun merasa Luhan tak menyukai topik pembicaraannya kali ini.

"Hyung…tolong jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan ku. Ini penting hyung…."

"Makanan juga penting Sehun ah. Aku rasa kau lelah akhir-akhir ini, ayo makan lah duluan"

"Jangan menarik ulur pertanyaan ku"

"Mengapa kau peduli tentang Kai? apa kau merasa sedih sekarang karena Kai akan menikah?"

Luhan terlihat marah dan melepas celemak masaknya.

Ia kini mengalihkan seluruh perhatian nya pada Sehun yang duduk di meja makannya.

"Ya….aku marah hyung. Aku marah ia akan menikah…..aku juga bingung kenapa sosoknya terus mengganggu pikiran ku"

Sehun dengan emosi meluapkan perasaan nya di depan Luhan. Tak ada gunanya lagi ia menutupi perasaanya. Karena ia menduga Luhan tahu apa yang kini dirasakannya.

"Pulanglah….aku sedang tak ingin pusing menghadapi mu yang egois seperti sekarang"

"Aku sedang tidak egois, tapi aku sangat sedih sekarang dan aku ingin hyung membantu ku menghilangkan kegelisahan ku yang menyiksa ini"

Luhan mendekati adiknya itu dan duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan satu kali saja…..bagaimana perasaan Kai saat kau menghancurkan mimpinya?"

Luhan bertanya kembali pada Sehun yang mulai menyimak perkataannya.

"Apa kau tahu apa mimpi hidup Kai Sehun ah….?"

"Menjadi dancer terkenal kan…?"

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dalam-dalam kali ini. Hingga Sehun agak takut melihat hyungnya lagi.

Luhan nampak marah dan menakutkan di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah resmi putus dari Kai Sehun ah…..?"

Sehun malu menjawab pertanyaan ini sekarang.

Karena ia sadar itu jawaban yang tak diharapkan Luhan pastinya.

"Aku….aku membuat party dan bersenang-senang dengan banyak gadis cantik esok harinya"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang Kai lakukan di apartemennya setelah kalian putus?"

"Mungkin ia menangis berhari-hari….."

"Kenapa ia harus menangis?"

"Tentu saja karena Kai sedih. Banyak orang melakukan hal itu saat putus cinta hyung…."

"Kai sama sekali tak menangis Sehun ah….."

"Aku tak yakin….Kai pasti sedih aku tak ada disampingnya saat ia merayakan ulang tahun dan memperingati _anniversary _10 tahun hubungan kami waktu itu. Iya kan?"

"Ia bahkan terus menampilkan senyum di depan ku saat aku merayakan ulang tahunnya berdua waktu itu. Ia sama sekali tak menangis dan bersedih"

Sehun terkejut kembali…..

"Mungkin ia berusaha tegar di depan mu hyung, Kai bukan tipe orang yang ingin dikasihani"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seperti menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Mungkin itu benar Sehun ah….benar sekali dugaan seperti itu. Ia tak menangis bukan karena tidak ingin dikasihani, tapi Kai tak menangis karena ia lelah untuk menangisi mu. Ia lelah terlalu sering memendam sakit karena terlalu dalam kau sakiti. Ia terlalu sering menangis sebelum kau mencampakkannya"

Sehun tertohok sakit mendengar Kai sakit hati parah terhadapnya.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya menangis sebelum kau memutuskannya dengan brengsek diapartemen mu waktu itu?

Seharusnya kau bertanya pada sekretaris mu atau Suho sahabat mu betapa mereka sering melihat Kai terus menangis di belakang mu. Apa perlu aku menyeret Tao kesini untuk memaksanya mengaku berapa kali ia menenangkan Kai di luar hotel tempat mu menghabiskan malam panas bersama wanita-wanita yang kau jadikan pelampiasan napsu?"

"Hyung…aku tidak pernah tahu…"

"Ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk tetap tegar disamping mu saat ia tahu pasti seorang Oh Sehun tak akan pernah berpikiran dewasa sama sepertinya. Kau tahu apa alasannya ia ingin kau cepat-cepat melamarnya waktu itu ?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Kemarin jelas sekali ia memfitnah Kai yang ingin menjadi nyonya Oh yang hidup bahagia bergelimang harta sebagai alasannya"

"Karena kau lah impian hidupnya Sehun ah…

Ia terlalu mencintaimu sampai-sampai ingin menimang bayi mungil darah daging mu karena ia bilang akan sangat lucu memiliki anak tampan dan imut seperti Oh Sehun padaku.

Kai terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kau sama sekali tak memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Ia sangat salah menjadikan mu tujuan hidupnya"

Sehun hampir menangis mendengar Kai terlalu menderita ada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau pernah tahu berapa kali ia dirawat di rumah sakit karena cideranya, berapa banyak panggung yang dipentasinya, berapa banyak waktu yang dilaluinya untuk meyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak sanggup membahagiakanmu, berapa banyak waktunya untuk belajar masak makanan untuk memenuhi selera mu Sehun ?"

Suasana di meja makan itu hening saat suara serak Luhan mulai terdengar meninggi mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat ia yakini juga sangat menyakitkan Luhan ucapkan.

"Kai bahkan tak membiarkanku memarahimu saat tahu semua perbuatanmu, ia terus membela mu dan mengatakan ia lah yang bersalah karena tak becus jadi pacar mu. Berbanding terbalikkan dengan mu yang terus berprasangka buruk padanya?

Asal kau tahu Sehun ah…..Kai bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan satu kalimat jelek tentang mu padaku. Aku bersumpah…

Aku diam-diam memantau hubungan kalian dan segala tindak-tanduk mu setelah aku tahu kelakuan bejat mu"

"Aku tak siap untuk mengikat komitmen waktu itu hyung…..aku tidak ingin menikah"

"Jadi kau anggap apa Kai selama sembilan tahun ada di samping mu Oh Sehun? sekedar pajangan yang bisa memuaskan napsu mu diranjang? pembantu yang mengurus apartemen mu? pekerja yang terus kau hina masakannya? Atau hanya orang yang kau akui kau cintai tapi kau permainkan harga dirinya?"

"Kau tak paham situasiku kemarin hyung…aku butuh hiburan karena bosan dengan hubungan kami dan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Kai untuk mengakhiri hubungan"

"Aku tahu perasaan mu karena aku juga seorang pria. Yang kau rasakan itu adalah ketamakkan Sehun ah. Aku tahu semua pria mendambakan sesuatu yang sempurna untuk hidupnya. Tapi percayalah…..semakin kau mencari kesempurnaan itu, kau akan semakin lelah. Kau mengabaikan cinta Kai yang ada didepan mu dan berusaha mencari kesenangan berbeda dari orang-orang lain. Manusia itu memang tak ada yang sempurna. Kejenuhan mu itu merupakan ketidaktulusan mu mencitainya.

Cinta itu menerima apapun kekurangan pasanganmu Sehun ah….

Kau tidak akan paham karena pikiran mu belum dewasa.

Kau sudah mencoba sebulan ini bersenang-senang menghilangakan kebosanan mu, apa kau merasa lebih baik Kai tak ada disamping mu?"

"Ti..dd..dak hyung….a..akuuu merasa tak lebih baik…."

Suara Sehun makin lirih.

"Keputusan mu memutuskan Kai itu sudah tepat ku rasa. Aku tak ingin ia terus bodoh diam dan menderita dan kau makin semena-mena mempermainkan hatinya. Jadi ku mohon…..Jangan campuri kehidupannya lagi sekarang"

"Hyung….!"

Sehun merasa tak senang sama sekali mendengar ucapan itu.

"Kau yang ingin hidup bebas sebagai lajang lagi bukan?

Berkencanlah sesuka hati mu atau carilah pacar yang baik menurut mu sekarang. Tapi aku peringatkan padamu…jangan dekati Kai dan menyakitinya lagi"

"Tapi Lee Junho itu bukan suami yang baik untuknya hyung. Aku yakin ia tak bisa membahagiakan Kai"

"Jadi pria seperti apa yang bisa membahagiakan Kai? pria seperti mu?

Kau selalu menyakiti Kai saat kalian bersama, aku tak bisa mentolerir itu….kau juga makin dalam menyakitinya setelah Kai sudah merelakan kau meninggalkannya. Dan kini, apa kau ingin Kai kembali mencintaimu?

jangan bercanda Sehun ah…hatinya bukan mainan yang bisa kau pakai seenaknya.

Kai juga berhak bahagia. Aku bisa menilai Lee Junho bahkan jauh lebih baik dari dirimu"

Sehun merenungkan kata-kata terakhir Luhan yang telah meninggalkannya di meja itu sendiri.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun memendam kemarahan entah pada siapa.

Pernyataan Luhan yang mengatakan Lee Junho lebih baik darinya membuatnya tersinggung.

Pria itu terlalu kecil dibanding dirinya.

Segala keegoisannya telah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Kai dan ia ingin dengan keegoisannya sekarang juga akan menyingkirkan Junho dari hidup Kai.

Ia tak akan rela…..

Dulu Kai telah memilihnya daripada Junho, dan sekarang tak akan ia biarkan Junho mengambil kesempatan memiliki Kai.

Ia terus memacu mobilnya mencari sosok Kai ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memikirkan matang-matang kalimat apa yang akan diucapkannya pada Kai nanti saat sudah bertatap muka.

Ia akan bertingkah benar kali ini walau kepalanya penuh emosi dan kemarahan akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Ia memencet bel apartemen kecil Kai yang Sehun rasa tak pernah ia perhatikan sebelumnya.

Hatinya agak terenyuh membiarkan Kai yang dulu pacarnya tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Ia bahkan bisa membelikan rumah besar untuk Kai sebagai pacarnya.

Ia menyesal jadi pacar yang begitu buruk dulu.

Pintu dibuka oleh Lee Junho yang sepertinya kaget melihatnya.

Sehun melihat Taeyong ada dalam dekapan pria itu.

Ia sungguh tak suka melihatnya.

Mulai sekarang ia akan perhatian pada Taeyong sebagai bentuk perhatiannya pada Kai.

Sehun segera merebut bayi tembem itu dari gendongan Junho dan tanpa seizinnya langsung memasuki apartemen mencari sosok Kai.

Lee Junho masih terkaget-kaget akan tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

Sehun menemukan Kai yang sedang membuatkan susu untuk anaknya di ruang tengah.

Ia mendekati sosok yang telah banyak disakitinya selama ini, ia genggam tangan Kai yang nampak juga terkejut melihatnya..

Sehun berusaha mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya bicara pada Kai dan mengabaikan sosok Junho yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Kai…..maafkan aku…"

_TBC_

Mungkin banyak yang udah lupa ceritanya ya?

Maafkan saya….

Beberapa file FF saya hilang, termasuk File chap 5 ini dan Victoria's Angel chap 3 di leppy saya.

Makanya 2 FF Hunkai ini terhenti ceritanya.

Ini aja ngetik ulang padahal males banget mau mulai lagi. Tapi banyak pereview menghantui saya karena nagih FF ini terus di kotak review FF laen.

Thank u….udah ngasih semangat untuk itu.

Semua FF saya akan dilanjutkan pasti….Cuma akan ada urutan nya memang untuk dipublish karena beberapa pertimbangan.

#berusaha gak PHP

Sabar aja ya…oke?

Karena end nya pas moment Hunkai…

Jadi udah dipastikan chap depan akan ada slot panjang interaksi antara Sehun dan Kai dengan masalah percintaan gak jelas mereka.

#Lol…..

Oke…see u in next Chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

WARNING :

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Kai….maafkan aku"

Kai tampak kaget luar biasa Oh Sehun ada di apartemennya.

Ia segera mengambil Taeyong yang sekarang ada di gendongan Sehun.

Sehun tampak tak bisa menolak saat Kai mengambil anaknya itu.

"Kai…..aku ingin bicara padamu"

Sehun melihat mata Kai menatap Lee Junho yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau tak perlu minta persetujuan pria itu untuk bicara pada ku. Dan aku ingin dia pergi dari sini saat aku bicara pada mu. Aku tak nyaman harus bicara masalah kita saat ada orang asing di sekitar ku"

"Maaf Sehun ssi, dia calon suami ku dan dia bukan orang asing untuk ku. Jadi dia berhak berada di sini. Lagi pula ini rumah ku, kau tak berhak untuk mengatur apapun disini"

Perasaan akan kebencian yang sudah bersemi di hati nya untuk Lee Junho kembali tumbuh setelah perkataan Kai padanya.

Kai mencium Taeyong dan memberikan botol susu formula padanya.

"Kai…..sepertinya ini sudah mulai sore. Apakah kita jadi ke taman hiburannya?"

Lee Junho bertanya pada Kai memastikan rencana mengunjungi taman hiburan terlaksana seperti waktu yang telah mereka jadwalkan.

"Kai….aku datang ke sini untuk minta maaf pada mu. Aku yakin kau mau bicara pada ku dan tak pergi ke taman hiburan dengan pria itu"

Kai bingung harus berbuat seperti apa saat ini. Ia sudah janji pada Junho untuk pergi, tapi tangan Sehun menggenggam nya saat ini tanda ia berharap.

"Sehun ssi, aku sudah memaafkan mu. Aku merasa itu hanyalah masa lalu kita. Semua orang pacaran pasti mengalami putus cinta dan yang terjadi pada kita ku rasa tak perlu di sesali lagi. Aku tahu aku bukan yang terbaik untuk mu makanya kau mengakhiri hubungan kita. Dan aku belajar banyak dari putusnya hubungan kita. Sudah lah….aku sudah tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi. Lagi pula kau sudah mendapatkan wanita cantik sebagai pacar mu dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan jalan ku bersama Junho hyung. Aku rasa kita pantas mendapatkan hal baik kedepannya. Semoga kau bahagia dengan jalan mu Sehun ssi. Aku akan berdoa untuk mu…."

Kai mencoba tegar mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu di depan Sehun. Ia merasa memang harus seperti inilah ia bersikap di depan Sehun.

Tak boleh emosi, marah, kesal, sedih, kejam atau mungkin dendam pada Sehun.

Sehun adalah pria yang ia sangat cintai dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ia tak ingin membenci Sehun walaupun pria itu banyak menorehkan luka untuknya.

Perasaan Cintanya pada Sehun sejujurnya belum hilang. Sisa cinta masih ada dalam hatinya.

Demi Tuhan, entah kenapa rasa itu masih ada dan sulit hilang saking lamanya tumbuh dan bersemayam disana.

"Wanita itu bukan pacar ku Kai. Maafkan aku dan kembalilah pada ku. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan lagi dengan mu. Jangan menikah dengan pria itu, karena aku tahu ia tak akan sanggup membuat mu bahagia. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai ku"

Cengkraman tangan Sehun menguat.

Kai tentu saja kaget Sehun bicara seperti itu.

"Maaf Sehun ssi aku akan segera menikah dengan Junho hyung. Dan aku tak mungkin kembali pada mu. Sepertinya aku dan Junho hyung harus segera pergi ke taman hiburan. Maaf kami permisi dulu"

Kai melepas tangan Sehun dan membawa tas kecil perlengkapan anaknya. Junho juga nampak bersiap pergi dan tak ingin campur dengan percakapan Kai dengan Sehun. Ia percaya Kai mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Kai. Aku bahkan tak menemukan kelebihan pada diri pria itu. Untuk apa kau menikahinya?!"

Suara meninggi Sehun membuat Kai dan Junho yang sedang bersiap kembali memberikan perhatian pada Sehun.

"Aku tahu siapa kau Lee Junho!"

Sehun menunjuk dada Junho dengan jari telunjuknya. Tanda ia meremehkan calon suami Kai.

"Sehun ssi….aku rasa Kai sudah memaafkan mu dan menolak kembali pada mu. Lalu sekarang apa mau mu?"

"Cih….kau tahu apa mau ku sekarang?. Mau ku adalah orang tak berkompeten seperti mu menyingkir dari Kai. Kai masih mencintai ku dan pasti hanya terpaksa menikah dengan mu"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari apartemen ku Sehun ssi"

Kai tak senang Sehun nampak mulai bicara hal tak penting.

"Kai….adalah milik ku Lee Junho. Kami sudah sembilan tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Perasaan cinta kami tak akan mudah di lupakan Kai pada ku. Walaupun dia bilang ia akan menikah dengan mu, tapi hatinya dan cinta nya selama nya adalah milikku. Oh tidak…..seperti nya kau juga harus tahu. Bukan hanya hati dan cinta nya saja yang milik ku, tapi tubuh nya juga milikku. Kami sudah banyak melewati hal manis tiap kami tidur bersama. Dan kau bukan pria bodoh untuk tak tahu apa maksud ku kan?"

Tangan Junho mengepal kuat.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya ingin menghajar Sehun, tapi Sehun cepat menghindar.

"Dasar brengsek….pergi kau dari sini. Kau memang tak pantas untuk Kai"

Junho benar-benar emosi dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau mengaca Lee Junho. Kau lah yang tak pantas untuknya. Kau hanya lah seorang karyawan di salah satu bank swasta kan? heh….memangnya berapa gaji seorang pekerja Bank? Aku yakin untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mu itu tak akan cukup. Apa yang akan kau berikan pada Kai saat kalian menikah nanti? Kau tak bisa membahagiakan Kai dengan gaji kecil mu itu. Apa kau mau mengajak Kai dan anaknya liburan hanya ke taman hiburan saja? seharusnya Kai tahu seberapa besar kemampuan finansial mu. Aku menyesal mengkhawatirkan siapa pria yang menjadi suami Kai. Karena nyatanya kau bukan apa-apa di banding diri ku"

Junho tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena apa yang di katakan Sehun mutlak kebenarannya. Ia bukanlah apa-apa di banding Oh Sehun yang kaya raya.

"Sudah puas menghinanya Tuan Oh Sehun? terima kasih dan kau bisa pergi sekarang"

"Aku hanya bicara fakta yang harus kau ketahui Kai. Dia calon suami yang tak layak untuk mu"

"Sekarang kau benar-benar membuat ku merasa malu dan kembali seperti sampah Sehun"

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Kai siap jatuh membasahi pipinya. Suaranya agak bergetar, mungkin Kai marah.

Sehun melihat Kai kembali terluka karenanya.

"Aku malu dan merasa tak pantas untuk di nikahi oleh Junho hyung gara-gara kata-kata mu. Jika Junho hyung kau anggap kecil untuk mu karena ia miskin, lalu sekarang kau anggap apa aku? Apakah aku pria kotor bekas pemuas napsu mu yang tak pantas untuk hidup bahagia? Aku memang bodoh sekali dulu mau memberikan diri ku untuk mu. Aku memang hina Sehun….kau patut menghina ku. Junho hyung memang tak sehebat diri mu, tak sekaya diri mu dan hanya mampu mengajak liburan di taman hiburan. Ia jauh dari level mu yang pemilik perusahaan besar dengan gaya liburan Hawai mu. Tapi bagi ku ia bahkan jauh lebih hebat untuk menghargai perasaan seseorang sekalipun sampah seperti ku. Tolong, jika kau bermasalah dengan ku jangan kau hina Junho hyung. Hina aku saja Sehun…..ia pria yang terlalu baik untuk sekedar kau hina. Ia tak memiliki kesalahan pada mu, kenapa kau tega mengejek dan meremehkannya?"

"Kai….aku tak bermaksud menghina mu. Aku hanya memberi peringatan pada nya agar ia mundur jadi calon suami mu"

"Aku tahu kau hebat Sehun. Tak ada yang tak bisa kau dapatkan jika kau mau. Dulu aku merasa beruntung dan bangga sekali jadi pacar mu. Tapi aku naif dan terus membohongi diri ku sendiri. Kau dan aku sebenarnya tak cocok sama sekali. Aku tak pantas untuk mu Sehun. Aku juga tak akan berharap Junho hyung masih mau menikahi ku seperti kesepakatan orang tua kami. Karena aku pun merasa tak pantas untuknya"

"Kai…..aku tak pernah mengangap mu kotor"

Junho mencoba mengingatkan Kai akan tekadnya.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk ku hyung. Aku tak mau kau merasa kasihan dan terbebani oleh ku. Aku memiliki Taeyong sekarang dan aku bahagia. Aku tak pernah menganggap materi mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Karena sekarang aku menyadari, kebahagiaan itu tentang kesetiaan. Mungkin kau bangga Sehun akan kekayaan mu yang bahkan bisa membeli ratusan apartemen kecil seperti milikku ini. Tapi aku yakin, pria seperti mu tak bisa membeli kesetiaan. Seberapa banyak kau memamerkan kekayaan mu pada gadis-gadis di luar sana untuk jadi kekasih mu, yakin lah….mereka tak akan setia pada mu. Karena kesetiaan bukan tentang harta tapi nurani. Aku belajar banyak tentang arti kesetiaan dari kandasnya hubungan kita. Ku rasa kau perlu belajar itu juga dari Luhan hyung. Mulai sekarang aku mohon kau tak datang ke sini lagi. Pembicaraan dan hubungan kita selesai sampai sini"

_HUNKAI_

Sehun terpaku di apartemennya.

Hatinya sesak dan sakit dengan ucapan Kai padanya.

Apa dulu Kai sesakit ini saat ia tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka?

Perasaan sakit, pedih, hina, tak di inginkan dan marah menyelubungi pikiran dan hatinya.

Mencari cara untuk memutuskan Kai waktu dulu itu sangat sulit, tapi lebih sulit lagi meminta Kai kembali bersamanya.

Kenapa ia begitu bodoh dulu melepaskan Kai hanya karena bosan?

Luhan benar….ia terlalu tamak dan serakah. Ia juga egois mementingkan kesenangan sesaatnya.

Ia akui ia egois jika terus memaksa Kai untuk kembali kepadanya. Tapi Kai terus mengusik pikirannya. Nama itu sulit hilang dari peredaran jangkauan hati dan otaknya.

Kini matanya bahkan sulit terpejam karena masalah ini.

Kai benar-benar menyiksanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ting tong….."

"Ting tong….."

Dua menit kemudian pintu itu di buka pemiliknya.

Oh Sehun ada di sana dengan penampilan berantakan.

"Kai…"

Sehun segera memasukkan satu kakinya dan menarik kuat pintu itu setelah Kai berusaha menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Tolong biarkan aku masuk. Aku ingin bicara pada mu…."

Sehun memberikan tatapan paling memohon yang ia bisa lakukan pada Kai saat ini.

"Pembicaraan kita sudah selesai tadi sore Oh Sehun. Dan ini pukul dua malam kau datang ke apartemen ku. Ini bukan saat nya bertamu. Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku juga tak tahu untuk apa aku ke sini. Aku hanya ingin saja….setelah melihat mu pikiran ku agak tenang sekarang. Biarkan aku masuk dan bicara pada mu Kai"

Kai akhirnya membiarkan Sehun masuk dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

Sehun melihat kopi yang di suguhkan Kai padanya.

Ia langsung meminum kopi buatan Kai yang telah lama tak di minumnya.

Rasa nya masih sama. Rasa kopi buatan Kai yang paling ia suka. Ia rindu rasa itu jujur saja.

Kai nampak sangat canggung duduk jauh di seberang sofa di depannya. Mantan kekasihnya itu tampak gusar dan cemas walau ia berdiam diri.

Ia tak suka Kai yang seperti itu.

Tandanya Kai tak nyaman saat ini. Sehun masih ingat jelas segala hal tentang Kai yang dulu ia ingat.

"Ehm….apa yang mesti kita bicarakan lagi Sehun ssi?"

"Bisakah kau tak memanggil ku seperti itu Kai? aku tak nyaman kau seperti oarang yang baru mengenal ku"

"Tapi aku nyaman seperti itu"

"Tak bisakah kau menerima ku kembali?"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai dan duduk di samping pria tan manis itu.

Kai sedikit menggeser duduknya ke arah kiri sedikit menjauhi Sehun.

"Kalau itu yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik kau pulang Sehun ssi. Aku tak mau berulang kali mengucapkan jawaban yang sama"

Ia berdiri dan ingin mengusir Sehun pergi tapi Sehun menarik tangannya untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau bilang kau sudah memaafkan ku. Kenapa kau tak mau kembali pada ku? Aku janji tak akan menyakiti mu lagi dan selingkuh lagi nanti"

"Kau juga pernah berjanji seperti itu dulu Sehun, tapi kau melanggarnya"

"Kai….percayalah pada ku. Sungguh aku bersumpah kali ini…."

"Apa kau pernah merasa kan betapa sakit nya saat ini perasaan ku? aku akan benar-benar seperti barang mainan mu yang kau campakkan lalu ku kutip lagi, kau buang dan kau pungut lagi. Seperti itulah aku kau buat Sehun. Aku tahu zona nyaman mu bukan merayu dan memohon cinta seperti ini. Jadi jangan lakukan hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin kau lakukan. Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain Sehun. Jangan buat diriku dan diri mu sulit"

Kai meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan kanan Sehun.

"Percaya lah….kau akan bahagia walau tanpa ku. Oh Sehun yang dulu ku cinta adalah pria kuat dan tangguh. Aku memaafkan semua kesalahan dan semua perlakuan mu pada ku. Jadi jangan khawatir…aku tak akan dendam pada mu. Kau kaya, tampan, dan mandiri. Ada banyak orang yang selalu melirik mu. Kau hanya perlu jujur pada pasangan mu dan tak mempermainkan hati nya saja jika kau ingin hidup bahagia. Lakukan lah seperti yang ku katakan, Oh Sehun pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan nya kembali"

Sehun menangis karena ucapan Kai.

Luhan benar…..

Bagaimana mungkin dulu ia tega menghianati pria ini?

Kai terlalu baik hatinya.

"Pulanglah….."

Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kai dan mencium pelipis Kai sambil masih menangis.

"Sehun….."

"Aku tak ingin pulang. Aku ingin bersama mu…kau milikku dan hanya boleh jadi milikku Kai. Tak akan ku biarkan kau menikah dengan Lee Junho. Aku akan melamar mu di depan orang tua mu"

"Lepas Sehun….."

Kai memberontak dalam dekapan Sehun. Sehun semakin kencang memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak boleh egois Sehun….."

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia Kai!"

Suara teriakan mereka membuat Taeyong menangis.

Kai lupa anaknya itu selalu kaget jika mendengar suara-suara keras. Ia langsung masuk kamar menenangkan Taeyong. Sehun juga sadar ia tak bisa menahan Kai yang amat dibutuhkan bayi mungil itu.

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana Kai yang telaten dan lembut menggendong bayinya. Juga dengan sabar menenangkan bayi itu untuk tidur kembali.

"Kenapa wajah bayi mu mirip sekali dengan Luhan hyung?"

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Taeyong yang sedikit mirip Kai tapi lebih banyak mirip Luhan.

"Karena dia ayahnya Taeyong"

Perasaan iri akan eksistensi Luhan menyeruak di dadanya.

Taeyong sudah kembali tidur dan Kai mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun menghiraukan isyarat Kai. Ia malah kembali memeluk Kai dan nekat mengunci Kai dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Biarkan aku yang menggantikan Luhan hyung jadi ayah Taeyong"

Kai terdiam dan tak sempat menghindar kecupan bibir Sehun di bibirnya.

Kai berusaha melepas ciuman itu dengan wajah memerah.

Ia keluar kamar menghindari Sehun.

"Ku mohon Sehun. Mengerti lah dengan keputusan ku. Bulan depan aku akan menikah. Dan aku terharu Junho hyung tetap menerima ku dengan segala kekurangan dan keadaan ku. Kembali pada mu itu tak mungkin ku lakukan, aku tak ingin menyakiti hati orang tua ku. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa Sehun dan ku harap kau menghargai keputusan ku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kau dulu bisa mudah mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada ku. Tolong buat mudah juga untuk ku mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada mu. Pergilah…..aku sudah ikhlas melupakan dan melepaskan mu"

Sehun benar-benar berada pada titik menyedihkan sekarang. Ini lah akhir kisah cinta nya dengan Kai yang hancur oleh ulahnya sendiri.

_HUNKAI_

Tentu saja alkohol kembali jadi pelarian Sehun mengobati luka hatinya. Beberapa hari ini ia rajin mendatangi club malam untuk menikmati beragam champagne, beer, martini, dan vodka untuk menghilangkan kepenatan dan sakit kepalanya.

Pekerjaannya di kantor berantakan, pikirannya kacau, tubuhnya tak bertenaga dan yang paling Sehun benci adalah ia tak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit akibat patah hati.

Ia kini baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

Saat ia memutuskan Kai dulu dan menggelar party, itu adalah sisi kelam dari Sehun yang tamak dan brengsek.

Kini ia sadar ia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan pada Kai.

Ini lah hukuman yang pantas untuknya, ia sakit hati karena Kai dan hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir.

Beberapa wanita yang mendekat ke arahnya bahkan tak ia rasakan lagi aura kecantikannya. Matanya dan hatinya hanya menginginkan Kai.

Rasa cinta, penyesalan, dosa, dan luka menumpuk jadi satu menyerang tubuh dan perasaannya hingga rasa frustasi lah puncaknya.

"_**Sehun ah…..telpon aku jika kau lelah dan kesepian"**_

Itu ucapan yang selalu Kai ucapkan untuknya dulu.

"Apakah sekarang itu masih berlaku lagi Kai?"

Sehun menengguk beer di gelas kecil itu.

"_**Aku tak akan membiarkan bibir mu yang minum alkohol mencium ku"**_

Ucapan Kai di masa lalu terus terngiang di pikirannya.

"Aku rindu bibir manis mu Kai ah…kau juga tak membiarkan ku memberi mu ciuman saat kemarin aku tak mabuk"

"Ctarrr….."

Sehun membanting kuat gelasnya hingga menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang datang di club itu sore ini.

"Aku ingin mati saja daripada menderita seperti ini"

Sehun berjalan keluar dengan tampilan super acak-acakannya dari sana. Ia berencana pergi ke tempat Luhan untuk menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menjadi teman berbagi kesedihannya.

Ia mendatangi rumah kakeknya, tapi belum sempat ia memasuki gerbang rumah itu mobil Luhan sudah keluar rumah. Berarti Luhan berencana pergi sore ini.

Mungkin pergi bersama Yoona.

Ia hapal kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu jalan-jalan di minggu sore dengan Yoona.

Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain memutar kemudi mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi.

Benar saja, Luhan terlihat bersama Yoona keluar dari mobil ke sebuah restoran tak jauh dari komplek kantor Luhan.

Sehun keluar mobilnya ingin segera menyusul dua saudaranya itu yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam.

Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa orang yang melihatnya.

Oh Sehun tampak pucat dengan rambut yang tak tertata rapi seperti biasanya masuk ke restoran langganan hyungnya itu.

Ia mencari Luhan di lantai satu restoran itu tapi ia tak nampak. Sehun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua yang merupakan ruangan terakhir restoran itu.

Sehun kaget melihat ada banyak orang berkumpul di ruangan.

Walaupun ia minum alkohol, ia belum mabuk untuk melihat sosok Luhan, Kai, Junho, Suho dan pacarnya, Tao, Yoona, beberapa teman Luhan, teman-teman Kai dan bahkan Jessica sekretarisnya ada di sana.

Ia melihat ruangan itu di hias indah oleh banyak balon khas pesta ulang tahun. Ternyata Taeyong berulang tahun yang pertama hari ini.

Sehun meringis melihat senyum orang-orang disana.

Seperti ada sebongkah batu yang menghimpit dada nya. Ia bahkan tak di undang dalam acara bahagia Kai itu.

Tidak…..bahkan Luhan yang hyung nya pun tak mengundang nya ke pesta ulang tahun anaknya.

Ia berkecil hati untuk ini. Tak pantas kah ia berada disini?

Bahkan Jessica saja di undang ke acara ini. Kenapa ia tidak?

Daripada ia jadi orang bodoh dan jadi tamu tak di harapkan disini, lebih baik ia pergi saja.

Ia akan beranjak pergi dari sana sebelum orang-orang itu melihat kehadirannya.

"Itu Sehun oppa…. !"

Suara Yoona membuat hampir semua tamu di dalam ruangan itu melihat ke arahnya.

Sehun sulit untuk menghindar lagi. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Berjalan menjauh dari tempat ini atau kurang ajar menghampiri mereka dengan resiko mendapat ejekan dan cemohan dari orang-orang itu?

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Akhirnya ia berjalan tenang walaupun hatinya deg-deg kan menuju orang-orang yang tak menyukainya disana.

Mungkin ini lah awal perjuangannya. Sehun meyakini itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sehun ah?"

Tao menegurnya duluan seperti biasa dengan tampang mengejeknya. Sahabatnya itu memang tak pernah bisa di harapkan untuk membelanya.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri ulang tahun anak ku Tao ah"

_TBC_

Mau jawab pertanyaan dari chap 5:

**BarbieLukai : Kenapa suaminya Kai Lee Junho? Kok gak Kris?**

"Saya juga udah pernah jawab pertanyaan hampir serupa di FF saya dulu. Saya tipe orang yang gak bisa dan gak sanggup mungkin untuk membuat cast-cast favorite saya jadi berlawanan dalam satu FF. kalo saya nulis cast nya HUNKAI, jelas disana gak ada CHANKAI atau KRISKAI yang jadi pairing lain yang bercokol dalam konflik cinta serius.

Mungkin akan ada tokoh Kris, Luhan, atau chanyeol dalam cerita itu. tapi gak akan saya buat jadi tokoh antagonis dalam FF yang pair HUNKAI.

Saya sadar walaupun FF hanyalah cerita fiction, tapi banyak fans yang terlalu menganggap serius cerita FF itu kayak nyata. akibatnya ada fans exo yang jadi membenci salah satu member exo gara-gara sebuah FF. Dan yang paling nyata adalah **shiper pair ini** membenci **shiper pair itu** gara-gara alur cerita FF dan pairingnya.

Menurut saya itu konyol.

Saya sudah pernah bilang kalau saya ini Kris, Luhan dan Kai bias.

Saya menuliskan FF dengan pair HUNKAI, CHANKAI, atau KRISKAI karena saya suka aja.

Dan gak ada maksud nyebarkan virus salah satu couple itu atau virus uke-kai. walaupun mungkin banyak yang nangkap begitu.

FF just for fun bagi saya. Saya enjoy dgn apa yg saya sukai. Semua org berhak untuk itu kan?

Saya gak ingin kris di hujat dalam ff karena jadi orang ketiga antara Hunkai. Dan saya gak sanggup buat Chanyeol/Luhan jadi orang ketiga yg antagonis/perebut hati kai di pair kriskai. Kalaupun itu terjadi, itu berarti memang murni untuk kebutuhan cerita aja.

Walaupun saya tau banyak reader yang tahu itu Cuma ff, tapi selalu saja ada readers yg malah jadi haters.

#percaya lah….ada yg seperti itu.

Kalau mau baca ff kriskai, saya nulis ff yang khusus pair itu kok.

Saya ngebias banget soal pair kalo nulis FF. dan saya gak pernah suka nulis ff dengan banyak pair di dalam nya. misal satu ff ada hunkai, lukai, kriskai, dan chankai gitu.

Saya berusaha jadi orang konsisten dan gak buat readers sibuk nebak kai nanti dipairingin sama siapa?

Itu hanya lah pilihan saya.

Semua orang berhak nulis apa yg terbaik untuk ff nya. karena ff kan milik dan jadi hak authornya. tiap Author punya pemikiran, style, dan kekonsistenannya masing2.

Saya juga gak minta readers setuju dgn pendapat saya. Kita bebas berpendapat dan memiliki sendiri satu pendirian.

Reader setia saya pasti tau kalau saya nulis ff hanya m'fokuskan cerita antara 2 main character aja. Makanya saya males nambahin pair lain dalam ff saya. Saya salut kalau ada ff yang isinya lebih dari tiga pairing di dalamnya.

It's amazing!

Saya gak bisa dan gak akan mau mbuat seperti itu.

Saya yakin hasil nya jadi sampah. Karena apa? karena saya gak akan fokus untuk menyelaraskan cerita mendalam bagi banyak couple itu secara adil tanpa mengecilkan pair-pair tertentu.

Dan Lee Junho yang jadi calon suami kai karena ya….random aja milih nya. karena Lee Junho kelihatan agak mirip aja pembawaannya sama seperti Kai. jago ngedance, dan agak tan kulit nya menurut saya.

#abaikan.

Saya Cuma berusaha buat cast lain aja gak mesti anak-anak exo di sini atau SM idol lain di ff ini. Karena ff saya yg lain hampir semua cast nya SM idol semua.

#maklum….saya ini SM Stand.

**Suyanq** : **Dasom yang disini Dasom yang mana?**

Dasom yang saya gambarin disini itu Dasom Sistar. Tau kan Girlband **SISTAR?**

Dan ada yang nanya juga, lee Junho itu yang mana ya?

**Lee Junho **itu member **2 PM.**

Pasti banyak yang tahu 2 PM kan?

Ada yg **Hottest **disini?

#hahahahah

Dan **Taeyong** yang jadi anaknya Kai itu adalah salah satu cowok cakep yang jadi trainee SM.

Ada yang pernah liat teaser and foto2 **Taeyong **SM Rookies?

Saya suka banget sama dia.

Oke…..see u in next Chap…..


	7. Chapter 7

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T

WARNING :

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Itu Sehun oppa…. !"

Suara Yoona membuat hampir semua tamu di dalam ruangan itu melihat ke arahnya.

Sehun sulit untuk menghindar lagi. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Berjalan menjauh dari tempat ini atau kurang ajar menghampiri mereka dengan resiko mendapat ejekan dan cemohan dari orang-orang itu?

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Akhirnya ia berjalan tenang walaupun hatinya deg-deg kan menuju orang-orang yang tak menyukainya disana.

Mungkin ini lah awal perjuangannya. Sehun meyakini itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sehun ah?"

Tao menegurnya duluan seperti biasa dengan tampang mengejeknya. Sahabatnya itu memang tak pernah bisa di harapkan untuk membelanya.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri ulang tahun anak ku Tao ah"

"Anak mu? yang ulang tahun disini anak Luhan hyung dan Kai"

Tao masih dengan seringai mengejeknya melihat Sehun. Orang-orang disekitar mereka diam dan melihat apa yang ingin di lakukan Sehun disini.

"Dia akan jadi anak ku juga Tao ah….."

"Itu benar Tao oppa. Sehun oppa kan pacar Kai oppa. Jadi anak Kai oppa pasti akan jadi anak oppa ku juga kalau mereka menikah"

Sehun sungguh berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ada juga orang yang membelanya di sini. Dan itu Yoona…adik nya. Yoona yang polos ini pasti tidak tahu kalau ia dan Kai sudah putus.

"Yoona…..sana temani Taeyong bermain. Hati-hati menggendongnya. Jangan sampai jatuh"

Luhan menyuruh adiknya itu membawa anaknya bermain dan menghindari pembicaraan yang seharusnya tak ia dengar.

Kai ingin beranjak pergi menemani Yoona dan Taeyong, tapi tangan Luhan menariknya agar ia diam di tempat.

"Aku kecewa tak hyung undang di acara ulang tahun Taeyong ini"

Sehun langsung bicara pada Luhan yang menatap nya tak senang. Ia tahu, Luhan marah padanya karena hyungnya itu sudah menyuruhnya agar tak mengganggu Kai. Tapi niatnya bukan mengganggu Kai, ia ingin mendapatkan hati Kai lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertarik pada pesta ulang tahun Taeyong. Karena kau tak pernah suka melihat bayi itu sebelumnya. Jadi untuk apa aku mengundang mu? bukan kah mabuk-mabukan di bar lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat anak ku itu meniup lilin dan bermain dengan badut?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu pada Taeyong hyung. Aku menyukainya, ia bayi lucu dan wajahnya mirip dengan mu. Dia tampan dan aku akan memperhatikannya mulai saat ini karena aku bertekad mendapatkan kembali hati Kai. Aku akan berjuang memenangkan hatinya lagi"

"Pulang dan beristirahat lah di apartemen mu. Kau berantakan sekali, nanti malam aku akan ke sana"

Luhan menyuruh Sehun pulang karena melihat tampilan Sehun yang pucat dan berantakan.

"Aku ingin di sini dan bersama Kai"

Kai melihat Sehun menatapnya sendu.

"Aku ingin terus bersama Kai. Aku ingin Kai memperhatikan ku, menanyakan kabar ku, bertanya apa kegiatan ku hari ini, mengusap rambut ku sayang, membawakan aku makanan, menyuapi ku, bercanda dengan ku dan hanya melihat ku bukan melihat orang lain untuk di cintai"

"Kau sudah merasakan itu selama lebih sembilan tahun Sehun ah. Jadi kembalilah berkhayal ke masa itu. Karena sekarang Kai sudah memiliki kehidupan bahagianya lagi walau tanpa mu. Kau egois sekali ingin terus menjadikan Kai orang bodoh dalam hidup mu. Kau egois jika ingin Kai perhatian pada mu setelah kau melakukan banyak penghianatan padanya. Kau egois jika ingin bercita-cita menjadi ayah Taeyong setelah berkali-kali memberikan tatapan benci pada anakku itu. Kau egois sekali mengharapkan Kai kembali ke pelukan mu setelah menghina, mencaci dan menolak menikahinya"

Luhan tak menatap Sehun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia sungguh tak sanggup jika harus melihat mata berair Sehun saat ini. Luhan hanya berkata apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Ia tak ingin membela Sehun karena Sehun lah yang bersalah dalam kaitannya dengan Kai. Ia hanya ingin Sehun belajar menghargai perasaan orang lain. Kai bukan boneka yang hatinya mudah dipermainkan oleh adiknya itu.

"Hyung….biarkanlah Sehun disini kalau ia ingin disini. Jangan mengusirnya, dia kan adik mu juga"

Kai akhirnya angkat bicara dan memohon pada Luhan.

Selalu saja seperti ini…..selalu terulang dan terus terulang. Kai tak sanggup untuk mengusir Sehun dengan kejam walaupun pria itu sebenarnya pantas untuk diusir dari sana.

_HUNKAI_

"Kau tidak malu bicara seperti itu di depan calon suami Kai Sehun ah?"

Suho menghampiri Sehun yang duduk bersama Jessica dan Tao.

"Dia tak tahu malu lagi, muka nya sudah terlalu tebal untuk rasa malu itu"

"Bisakah kalian berpihak pada ku saat ini? aku ingin dukungan dari kalian untuk kembali mendapatkan Kai"

"Kau gila ya?"

"Dia memang gila Tao. Kau harusnya dengar apa kata Luhan. Biarkan Kai bahagia dengan hidupnya. Tampaknya calon suaminya itu pria baik-baik dan sayang pada Kai juga anaknya"

"Aku akan lebih sayang pada Kai dan anaknya daripada pria itu"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Sehun. Itu tak adil untuk Kai, pahami bagaimana perasaannya yang sudah kau hianati dulu. Cobalah kau berpikir jika menjadi dirinya. Apa kau rela mantan kekasih mu mengajak kembali menjalin hubungan? Pikirkan juga perasaan calon suaminya"

"Kau harus menerima hal yang paling tidak kau ingin kan dalam hidup ini memang Sehun ah. Hidup ini ada sedih dan senang. Kau tidak boleh menempatkan diri mu di situasi menguntungkan saja. Jadilah pria sejati. Kau yang duluan meninggalkan Kai, berarti kau harus menerima akibat dari sikap mu waktu itu. Jangan sesali perbuatan mu. Aku sudah memperingatkan mu dulu kalau kau akan kehilangan cinta Kai jika kau menyakiti nya. Dan sekarang kau harus menerima akibatnya. Kau kehilangan cinta itu….."

Sehun membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Suho dan Tao. Mereka benar…..hanya dirinya yang tak benar disini.

"Aku memang sudah kehilangan Kai. Cintanya tak bersisa lagi untuk ku. Aku memang dungu sekali….aku tolol tak bersedia menikahinya dulu. Ingin sekali aku menghilang dari dunia ini. Tak ada orang yang peduli dengan perasaan ku lagi. Kalian tak mendukung ku, Kai tak mau kembali menerima cinta ku dan Luhan hyung membenci ku"

"Sajangnim belum kehilangan semuanya. Anda harus berjuang…Kai ssi masih mencintai anda"

"Jessica….jangan menyemangati ku. Aku layak tak di cintai oleh Kai lagi"

"Kalau masalah cinta, aku masih bisa melihat pancaran rasa sayang itu di mata nya pada anda. Hanya saja situasi Kai ssi sulit. Dia sudah akan menikah dengan orang lain"

"Aku tak tahu kalau rasa putus cinta menyakitkan seperti ini"

"Kau lihat lah Sehun…Kai bahagia dengan anaknya dan pria itu. Kau tak boleh egois memikirkan diri mu sendiri. Kalau kau mencintai Kai, biarkan dia bahagia"

Suho makin membuatnya bimbang tentang tekad mendapatkan hati Kai lagi. Pikirannya terbelah lagi. Apakah berjuang mendapatkan hati Kai lagi atau merelakan sang pujaan hati di miliki oleh orang lain.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun datang ke apartemen Kai pukul 7 malam dua hari kemudian.

Ia tak mabuk-mabukan lagi. Tapi pikirannya selalu tak tenang, resah, sulit makan karena selera makannya menghilang, dan selalu sulit konsentrasi saat bekerja.

Kai diam di depan pintu apartemennya tak berniat bertanya pada Sehun apa mau pria itu.

"Kai….apakah kau punya makanan? aku ingin sekali makan masakan mu…."

Kai kaget sekaligus heran mendengar sepotong kalimat yang di ucapkan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti itu? kau punya banyak uang untuk membeli makanan lezat di restoran kan? aku tak mahir memasak Sehun. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku payah sekali memasak"

"Aku ingin sekali makan masakan mu. Sudah dua hari aku tak makan apapun…."

Melihat tampang Sehun yang semakin pucat dari dua hari lalu, Kai percaya ia tak berbohong.

"Ini tak benar Sehun….bukan aku tak mau mempersilahkan kau masuk, tapi aku…."

"Tapi apa?"

Kai bingung ingin mengusir Sehun melihat tampang Sehun seperti ini.

"Masuklah…..aku akan memasakkan ramyum untuk mu"

Kai selalu kalah oleh keegoisannya sendiri yang menyuruh menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu Kai. Tampaknya tadi Kai sedang menonton TV sambil menunggu Taeyong yang belum tidur. Ia tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang melihatnya.

10 menit kemudian Kai sudah kembali dari dapur dan telah membawa nampan untuk makan malam Sehun. Tapi matanya tak menemukan Sehun di rumahnya dan tak ada Taeyong di box bermainnya di ruang tamu.

Ia panik.

Kai memeriksa kamar, kamar mandi, balkon, dapur dan di seluruh penjuru apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

"Taeyong ah…Sehun…..dimana kalian?!"

Kai berteriak keras sambil keluar dari apartemennya.

"Taeyong…..Sehun…..kemana kau bawa anakku?"

Kai berlari kencang sambil berteriak seperti orang gila. Ia berlari kencang mencari Sehun dengan jantung berdebar dan takut terjadi hal buruk pada anaknya itu.

"Kai….kau mau kemana?"

Kai merasa dunianya berhenti. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, dan tangisannya berhenti mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya. Sehun menggendong anaknya sambil tersenyum dan membawa boneka besar di tangannya.

Kai langsung mengambil Taeyong yang tersenyum memegang boneka pemberian Sehun.

"Aku pikir kau pergi membawa anakku entah kemana. Aku takut kau menculiknya Sehun"

Sehun tertegun dengan ucapan Kai padanya. Ia ingin marah karena Kai berprasangka buruk padanya, tapi melihat bekas tangisan Kai ia sadar mantan kekasihnya itu benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Aku hanya bermaksud mengajak Taeyong bermain tadi"

_HUNKAI_

Kai melihat mainan, pakaian bayi, dan beberapa vitamin dan sereal bayi di bawa Sehun dari bawah.

"Kau tak perlu memberi ku ini. Aku masih bisa membelinya dan hyung mu selalu mencukupi kebutuhan Taeyong"

"Ambillah…..itu ku berikan karena aku adalah adik Luhan. Kau pasti tak akan menerima apapun pemberian ku jika aku mengatakan itu adalah niat ku untuk menyayangi Taeyong yang adalah anak mu"

Sehun duduk di ruang tamu itu memakan ramyumnya dan hidangan lain yang disajikan Kai padanya. Belum lama ia makan, Kai melihat Sehun menangis.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Tingkah laku nya sulit di tebak akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis Sehun?"

Kai yang masih memangku Taeyong jadi khawatir Sehun menelungkupkan kepalanya tapi ia tahu Sehun menangis.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tak bisa merasakan makanan akhir-akhir ini. Semua hambar terasa di mulut ku. Bahkan buah saja hambar terasa. Tapi makan masakan mu aku bisa merasakan rasa lagi Kai…..aku akan benar-benar gila jika seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu ini hanya ilusi ku, perasaan ku saja atau kutukan karena pernah memiliki banyak dosa karena menghina masakan mu dulu. Aku merasa hidup menjadi manusia lagi saat kau bicara dan menatap mataku, hati ku tak sakit lagi saat kau mempersilahkan aku masuk apartemen mu, aku merasakan hati ku penuh saat Taeyong tersenyum lucu menatap ku, dan pening di kepala ku hilang saat tenang dan bersama mu disini. Aku senang aku dan kau berada berdekatan seperti ini"

"Sudah ku bilang, lupakan aku Sehun. Kau akan menderita jika terus mengingat ku"

"Aku sudah melakukannya Kai. Pikiran akan niat jahat ku yang akan merebut mu dari Lee Junho sudah ku buang jauh-jauh. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menghilangkan diri mu dari benak ku? ku rasa aku sudah gila karena bodoh sekali tak bisa melupakan mu. Tapi aku yakin sekali ini adalah balasan akan tingkah laku ku di masa lalu kita. Ini balasan untuk ku….aku yakin sekali"

"Kau harus bisa mengalihkan perhatian mu pada hal lain. Itu akan membantu mu Sehun. Hiduplah dengan baik, Luhan hyung sangat prihatin dan terluka kau jadi seperti ini"

Sehun mengingat lagi semua nasihat Luhan padanya. Ia pasti sudah jadi adik yang memalukan bagi Luhan. Luhan adalah tipe pria setia. Pasti ia sulit menerima kenyataan kalau adiknya suka bermain dengan banyak wanita. Luhan bahkan bersumpah tak akan menikah lagi demi menjaga kesetiaan pada istrinya yang sudah meninggal. Ia seharusnya mencontoh sikap mulia hyungnya itu. Kenapa ia punya sikap bengal dan nakal seperti ini padahal ia tumbuh dan besar bersama Luhan?. Kenapa ia berbeda sekali dengan Luhan?

"Kai…aku ingin bertanya pada mu tolong jawab jujur pertanyaan ku. Tolonglah….."

Kai menganggukkan kepala menuruti apa kata Sehun.

"Lupakan tentang aku yang menyakiti mu, lupakan tentang Luhan yang adalah hyung ku. Kau hanya tahu **sifat kami** yang sebenarnya seperti ini. Jika aku dan Luhan berjalan beriringan dalam keadaan kita tak mengenal satu sama lain. Kau akan jatuh cinta pada siapa ?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya perlu jawaban mu. Jangan terbebani dengan pertanyaan ku, jawab jujur saja"

Kai memejamkan mata nya beberapa saat. Sehun mengira mungkin Kai membayangkan situasi itu benar-benar terjadi padanya.

"Oh Sehun"

"Kenapa ? Luhan hyung bahkan punya sifat jauh lebih baik dari ku"

"Kau yang ada dalam bayangan ku"

Sehun melihat Taeyong yang sudah tidur di box di dekat mereka.

"Sesakit apa saat pertama kali kau tahu aku selingkuh?"

"Sehun….ini sudah jam 8 malam. Kau harus pulang"

"Apa rasanya uluh hati mu di hunus pisau?"

"Aku lupa rasanya"

"Kenapa kau tak mau menjawab nya?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya Sehun. Itu sudah lama sekali dan aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat itu lagi"

"Pasti hati mu seakan-akan pecah menahan rasa marah dan kesal kan? kenapa tak marah dan memukulku saja dulu Kai? kenapa kau menanggung semua itu dalam diam di depan ku tapi menangis di belakang ku?. Kau membuat ku sekarang menjadi sangat buruk karena menjadi pria egois dan tak tahu malu mendamba kan mu yang memiliki hati baik seperti itu"

"Dulu aku selalu berfikir aku bisa tetap menahan mu berada di samping ku dengan kebaikan dan kesabaran ku. Aku berusaha tak menyerah setia dan terus mengharapkan kau kembali seperti Sehun yang dulu pertama baru ku kenal. Saat aku melihat mu berjalan dengan seorang gadis seksi di pusat perbelanjaan, aku membutakan mata ku dan menanamkan dalam pikiran ku kalau aku salah lihat orang. Saat beberapa teman ku bercerita kalau kau tidur dengan gadis lain aku menulikan pendengaran dan berfikir bahwa itu hanya gosip. Saat orang tua ku mengatakan harusnya aku sudah kau ajak menikah aku mengatakan aku lah yang terus belum siap untuk menikah. Sampai akhirnya berita akan kau yang suka bermain dengan wanita sampai ke telinga orang tua ku, mereka mengasihani ku Sehun. Di situ lah hati ku sakit luar biasa. Orang tua ku menangis karena kebodohan ku. Aku merasa tak berguna sebagai anak karena membuat orang tua ku menangis karena aku yang terlalu bodoh. Terlalu bodoh kalau Oh Sehun tak mungkin mau menikahi orang kecil seperti ku. Aku melupakan mimpi ku untuk menjadi bagian penting dari hidup mu bahkan sebelum kau memutuskan mu. Aku sudah lama kehilangan harapan itu….hanya saja rasa cinta ku tak pernah berubah untuk mu sejak aku jatuh cinta pertama kali pada mu. Aku baru perlahan-lahan menghapus rasa cinta ku saat kau minta pada ku untuk menjauh dari hidup mu saat kita bertemu di depan rumah kakek mu. Aku menghapus perasaan itu juga karena aku mencintai mu. Orang yang ku cintai menyuruh ku menjauhinya, jadi aku melakukannya. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia. Aku percaya cinta tak harus memiliki. Cinta ku pada mu dulu ku artikan sebagai pengorbanan Sehun. Pengorbanan hati ku yang tak pernah kau hargai tapi aku sulit membenci mu. Aku gila kan?"

"Kai….jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya kau bahagia?"

Sehun sudah siap jika Kai menyuruh nya tak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di depan Kai. Ia bersumpah akan memenuhi permintaan Kai yang satu itu jika itu permintaan Kai.

Kai terdiam lama dengan wajah terus bertatapan dengan wajah Sehun.

"Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia Sehun. Hiduplah dengan sehat, bahagialah dengan pasangan mu, tata hidup mu lagi, menurut lah dengan orang tua mu dan kakek, perhatikan lah Luhan hyung dan Yoona, dan ku mohon sisa kan satu ruang kecil dalam hati mu untuk menyimpan nama ku. Aku sungguh akan bahagia jika kau akan melakukan itu"

Rasa bersalah itu muncul kembali. Rasa serakah itu bangkit lagi. Rasa egois itu semakin tumbuh.

Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa itu lagi.

"Kai…..jangan katakan hal itu ku mohon. Aku akan semakin mencintai mu. Aku takut rasa cinta ku jadi obsesi pada mu. Aku takut berbuat jahat pada pria sebaik diri mu"

Sehun memeluk Kai dan mengecupi puncak kepala Kai lembut.

"Aku mencintai mu Kai…..aku hanya ingin menikah dengan mu. Aku ingin memiliki anak dengan mu tidak dengan yang lain. Apa aku perlu menyembah pada Lee Junho agar ia mau melepas mu?"

"Jangan lakukan itu Sehun. Kau akan menyakiti hati Junho hyung, orang tua kami dan juga menyakiti hati ku semakin dalam. Aku memang bukan milik mu lagi walau jujur aku masih mencintai mu. Tapi aku tak bisa kembali menjadi bagian yang mengisi hati mu karena semuanya sudah terlambat Sehun. Jalan kita sudah berbeda…..percayalah aku tak akan melupakan mu seumur hidup ku. Aku tak ingin kembali ke belakang lagi jika kembali bersama mu. Aku harus menatap masa depan dan membahagiakan orang tua ku dengan pilihan mereka. Aku sudah pernah mengecewakan mereka dengan pilihan ku, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita semua"

Sehun ikut pedih merasakan kepedihan Kai dan cinta mereka. Ia tak sanggup lagi merasakan gejolak hatinya saat ini. Ia rengkuh Kai dan memberikan ciuman di bibir Kai yang saat ini terlihat sedih. Kai tak menolak ciumannya. Mereka berdua menangis pelan dalam ciuman itu. Mereka kini berada di dimensi dimana hanya ada mereka dengan segala beban mereka masing-masing. Ciuman mereka sarat akan kepedihan dan keputusasaan.

Sehun dengan perasaan tak rela kehilangan sandaran hatinya dan Kai dengan perasaan membunuh rasa cinta nya.

"Kenapa ada pria kurang ajar ini bersama mu Kai?!"

Ciuman mereka terlepas melihat tiga orang sosok ada di depan mereka.

Sehun melihat Orang tua Kai dan saudara Kai manatap mereka. Kai tertunduk malu dan bingung melihat ada orang tuanya yang datang.

"Ahjussi…..aku lah yang akan menikahi Kai. Bukan Lee Junho"

_TBC_


End file.
